Trapped without Feet
by robson3010
Summary: Sequal to A lost childhood friend, while fighting an alien bent on taking over earth he zaps Sarah-Jane and Alan so that they become merpeople and forced to live in the sea until their young friends can turn them back-featuring Rani. Sarah Jane/Alan
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequal to A lost childhood friend, while fighting an alien bent on taking over earth(what else is new?) he zaps Sarah-Jane and Alan so that they become merpeople and forced to live in the sea until their young friends can turn them back- featuring Rani, this is set when Alan and Maria come back from America  
Main charaters: Sarah Jane, Alan  
Secondary charaters: Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Mr Smith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of it's charaters.  
Note: If you haven't read 'A lost childhood friend' yet, I suggest you read it now, it's only a one-shot but it will help you understand the storyline.

* * *

Trapped without feet

Sarah Jane Smith, ex-companion to the doctor, alien fighter, she has seen things that you can only dream about, knows things that even the smartest mind doesn't and uses that to save the world from alien threats. She's a hero, she's brilliant, she's...

"Washing her blooming car." Sarah Jane muttered as she threw a sponge back into a bucket of clean water, which she had been using to try and get soap off the car. "Times like this I wish Clyde was under Luke's power, could have got him to do this."

She grabbed the sponge again and started trying to rinse the soapsuds off the car again, after about a minute she threw it back into the bucket. Walking towards her back gate, she looked at another bucket of water on the other side of the car; which was there so she didn't have to carry the bucket round the car all the time. She then opened her back gate and disappeared into her back garden.

* * *

Meanwhile, slightly round the corner, stood a black haired man with a black haired girl, they were looking at Sarah Jane attempts to wash her car.

"When she comes back out, we will jump her." The man told the girl.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Where did your maturely go dad?"

"Gone for a little while," he answered, he saw his daughter roll her eyes again, "Come on Maria, can't I have a little fun?"

"Just don't come crying to me when she hits you." Maria told Alan, as they watched Sarah Jane come out, this time pulling a long hose behind her, she pointed it at the car and turned it on, allowing it to wash the car a lot better then she ever could.

Alan jumped out of his hiding place, "BOO!"

Sarah Jane screamed at this and automatally faced Alan, hose in hand. Maria looked on, shocked, as the current of water hit her dad, being protected only because she didn't come out from behind her hiding spot. After about five seconds, Sarah Jane finally shut the water off. Leaving Alan looking shocked and soaked to the skin.

"Alan Jackson!" Sarah Jane walked over to her soaked childhood friend in front of her, "Don't you ever do that again."

Before she could do anything, Alan reached out and quickly grabbed the hose from her hands, pointing it at Sarah Jane, she gulped and started to retreat.

"Don't you dare." As they started circling, Maria came out of her hiding spot, wanting to stop her dad from doing something stupid.

"Dad don't…" but before she could get any further, Alan turned the hose on and Sarah Jane leapt aside, leaving Maria the only person in the water's line. She winced and put her hands up over she face as the water hit her, soaking her, a second later she felt the water go off. Looking at her dad she could see that he had his hand over his face in shock and that Sarah Jane had an identical expression. Grabbing one of the buckets by the car she aimed it at her dad, who then attempted to run. When the threw it, her dad was just able to get out of the line of fire and it ended up hitting the person behind him, Sarah Jane.

As the water hit her, she shouted out. Quickly as she could, she grabbed the discarded hose, aiming it at Maria, turned it on. Maria dived aside and the water hit the two people coming round the corner, Rani and Clyde.

* * *

While this was happening, Clyde and Rani were chatting as they made their way to Sarah Jane's; they suddenly heard a shout, which they recognised as Sarah Jane's

"Come on," Clyde said, as he and Rani started to run towards the house. As they turned the corner to Sarah Jane's drive, they got a quick sight of a black haired girl diving to the side before they felt water, soaking them to the skin. Rani screeched and Clyde shouted out before the hose had been turned off. Looking at where the water had come from, they were shocked when they saw a soaked Sarah Jane Smith, holding the hose in one hand and covering her mouth in shock with the other.

"What was that for?" Rani demanded.

As Sarah Jane could only sputter her excuses, Clyde rushed over to the other bucket and picked it up, seeing it pointing at her, Sarah Jane started to retreat towards her back gate.

"It was a accident, it was meant for Maria." Sarah Jane only managed to get to near the front door when Clyde threw the water. Sarah Jane dived aside as Luke, who was wondering what was going on, opened the front door, only to be greeted with water. Without saying a word, he rushed over and grabbed the hose, pointing it at Clyde and turning it on. Clyde ran towards Sarah Jane's car but Luke moved the hose so it followed him, soaking everybody else in its path. Maria and Alan, noticing that the buckets had been refilled, picked them up and shot water back at Luke while Sarah Jane grabbed the tube of the hose by the gate and tugged it out of Luke's hands, dragging it towards her, this caused the hose to fly out of control, sending water everywhere before Sarah Jane got it back under control. She started soaking everyone, with a big grin on her face, officially starting a water fight.

It was 20 minutes before Sarah Jane finally called an end to the water fight, by going to her back garden and turning it off the hose by the main tap, after two more splashes, which was the two buckets of water being thrown, everything stopped. Sarah Jane walked back to her drive, trying not to smirk at the sight of the four teens and one adults standing, completely soaked on her driveway, despite knowing that she must look the same way.

"Err, hi, we're back." Maria suddenly spoke up.

"Welcome back Maria." Sarah Jane grinned and walked over to Maria, hugging her, a second later, Clyde and Luke went over and hugged her, leaving Alan and Rani feeling left out.

"Come on you two." Sarah Jane looked up and gestured that they join in with the hug, which they did. Sarah Jane felt the arm of the man who had forgotten the times they had together on her back, sighing, she finally let go of Maria.

"OK," she looked at the soaking wet group, "Best go home, get dried off and changed and meet back here."

"Sure." Clyde then walked back down the street that he had come from, heading towards his home.

The rest of them watched as Rani walked towards the house that used to belong to Alan and Maria, knocking on the door, Rani waited until her mum came and opened it up, when Gita did open the door, she stared at shock at her daughter's clothes.

"Don't ask, water fight," Rani said before her mum could say anything, "I've just come back to get dried and changed."

Gita moved aside, allowing her daughter to walk past her and up the stairs, looking at the group opposite, she smiled to see that they were just as wet as Rani was. Sarah Jane smiled and pointed at Alan, Gita then shook her head and closed the door.

"Our house is in America. Maria suddenly said.

"Right, have you got spare clothes then?" Sarah Jane replied.

"Yeh they are just around," Alan answered, then his expression turned to panic, "oh god, the suitcases." He went to the end of the drive and looked round the corner, sighing in relief when he saw two large suitcases sitting round the corner, completely dry.

"Come on, let's get them in." Maria and Alan dragged their suitcases in the house while Sarah Jane and Luke went inside to get towels.

10 minutes later, everyone was dry and changed, and clutching large mugs of tea.

"So how did that water fight start then mum?" Luke asked.

Sarah Jane was about to answer when the doorbell went, "Wait a sec."

She got up and answered the door, which was Clyde and Rani.

"How did that water fight start?" Rani said as soon as she saw Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane sighed, "Come in, want a cuppa."

20 minutes later, everyone was laughing about it.

Where are you staying then?" Sarah Jane asked Alan after everyone had calmed down.

"Probably Chrissie's and Ivan's," Alan answered, "It's their wedding we are back for."

"Probably?"

"I haven't confirmed it yet," Alan had a sheepish smile on his face while Maria slapped her hand against her forehead.

"You can stay here if you want," Sarah Jane told him, "I got a couple of spare rooms."

"Really?" Alan could barely believe what he was staying.

"Sure," Sarah Jane replied, "Give Chrissie a break."

"More like give us a break from Chrissie." Alan muttered, but out loud he said, "Sure, we'll love to stay, thanks."

"No problem." Sarah Jane was smirking with the rest because they all heard what Alan had muttered.

* * *

The next day, Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria and Alan had just finished breakfast when the doorbell went.

"I'll get it," Sarah Jane got up and answered the door, with Clyde on the other side of it, "Hello Clyde, you're here early."

"Hi Sarah Jane," Clyde replied, "Nothing to do today, so I thought I could hang out with Luke."

"Sure Clyde, come in, I'm about to do my morning check anyway." Sarah Jane stepped aside and closed the door once Clyde was though. They then went though to the kitchen to where the others were.

"Hey Luke, Maria, Mr Jackson." Clyde greeted the group at the table

"Call me Alan, Clyde,"

"Anyway," Sarah Jane spoke up, "I'm going to do my morning check with Mr Smith, would Maria like to see him again?"

"Sure," Maria answered, getting up, "Wanna come Dad?"

"Why not." Alan answered, getting up and following Sarah Jane, Clyde and Maria out of the kitchen, Luke sighed before getting up and following too.

A few minutes later, they were all standing in a line in front of a wall.

"What's a morning check?" asked Alan.

"To see if there is any new alien thing that started during the night," Sarah Jane answered, "Maria, would you like to do the honours?"

Maria smiled, "Gladly, Mr Smith, I need you."

The supercomputer came out with its usual loud fanfare.

"Welcome back Maria," Mr Smith said, before continuing, "What can I do for you today Sarah Jane?"

"Just the usual morning check please Mr Smith." Sarah Jane answered.

"Scanning last night's data." Mr Smith said, "Result, last night, at 02:00 hours, an alien signal was picked up at the docks," a map came up on the screen, highlighting the nearby docks where the signal was picked up, "I suggest that you investigate immediately."

"We will do that," Sarah Jane replied, "Thank you, Mr Smith, that's all."

"No problem." With that, the computer folded itself back into the wall.

"Look's like another mission." Sarah Jane said, then she faced Alan, "Want to come Alan?"

"Do I need asking?" Alan replied.

As they were walking downstairs, Clyde started talking about guns.

"If it can kill us though," he said, "wouldn't it be better to have a gun to kill it before it kills us."

Sarah Jane sighed as she turned to face him, walking backwards.

"You know how I feel about guns, they ahhhh," Sarah Jane suddenly stopped talking and screamed as she started to fall backwards, down the stairs, as she was so busy talking to Clyde to remember them. But before she landed on a heap at the bottom, she threw her arms out. Grabbing the nearest step she could, she pushed off and back flipped three times down the stairs to the bottom, much to the shock of the rest of the group, including Rani who had just came in.

"Sarah Jane, are you all right?" Rani asked, coming up to her.

"I'm fine," Sarah Jane answered, "We got an alien down at the docks."

"Lets get going then."

* * *

A/N: I finally got the sequal started, the two things that happened during this first chapter, the water fight and the backflip, was things in my imagation that ain't going away, so I decided to add them. Since this will be my first SJA more-then-one-chapter-story, I will tell you I am at college most of the week so I won't be able to update everyday (sorry), I hope you like this story.

You will find that this is tradiation.

So please, read, review and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sequal to A lost childhood friend, while fighting an alien bent on taking over earth(what else is new?) he zaps Sarah-Jane and Alan so that they become merpeople and forced to live in the sea until their young friends can turn them back- featuring Rani, this is set when Alan and Maria come back from America  
Main charaters: Sarah Jane, Alan  
Secondary charaters: Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Mr Smith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of it's charaters.  
Note: If you haven't read 'A lost childhood friend' yet, I suggest you read it now, it's only a one-shot but it will help you understand the storyline.

* * *

As the group got out the car, they looked around at the deserted docks. All they could see a few boats and crates around, nothing looked out of place, and there certainly wasn't an alien in sight.

"Are you sure there's an alien here?" Clyde asked, frowning as he looked around.

"Well," Sarah Jane replied, "Mr Smith did say that there was alien activity going on here." She put her right arm in front of her and flipped opened a watch on her wrist, it beeped quietly as she turned around, scanning the area, after a few seconds she closed it again.

"Find him?" Clyde asked.

Sarah Jane said nothing, but instead she gestured to a small stack of crates by the water, getting what she was on about, they all slowly crept up to them. A little green man jumped out at them, requiring Sarah Jane to leap out the way. The group them surrounded him, ready to block him if he tried to retreat.

Sarah Jane quickly whipped out her sonic lipstick, taking off the lid and pointing at the alien, he was about the size of what you would imagine a dwarf to be and completely bald, his skin was pea green and at first you would have thought he was naked, but he had a pair of shorts on that completely matched his skin tone.

"Do one thing to harm us and my sonic device will send out a vibration which will hurt," Sarah Jane said, "So don't even try anything."

"Well," the alien said, circling on the spot, looking at the group, Sarah Jane tightened her grip on her lipstick, "Look's like you have got me surrounded."

He then span around, facing Sarah Jane, before she could do anything he shot a blast of blue energy towards her, hitting her on the chest, she got flung off her feet and flew right into the water behind her with a large splash, not resurfacing.

"Sarah Jane!" Alan ran towards the water but as he got near the water the alien shot another blue blast at him, knocking him into the water along with Sarah Jane.

"Dad!" Maria screamed, Rani however, rushed over to the sonic lipstick Sarah Jane had dropped, dodging another blast, she picked it up, pointed it at the alien and turned it on, hoping that Sarah Jane's threat was true.

It was, the alien was on his knees straight away, clutching his head and moaning in pain. After a few seconds, he took a small blue disk from a pocket in his shorts and pushed it, vanishing into flash of white light. Turning off the lipstick, she rushed over to where the others were, on their knees and looking into the water, waiting for the pair to resurface. After a couple of seconds, they did, but they could tell that something was wrong.

Other then the serious faces on both of them, Sarah Jane's top had turned into an orange, scaly, sleeveless top that seemed to be connected to her, while Alan was completely topless.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, looking at his mum worriedly.

"Help us out the water and you're see." Sarah Jane answered, holding her hand out so the girls could drag her out of the water, while the boys did the same to Alan, once they were out of the water, the kids mouths dropped with shock, for where the adults legs had been there was a long, orange, scaly mermaid tail on each of them.

"Ok we got a problem," Rani commented, causing everyone to give her ' no duh' looks, "We need to get you back to Mr Smith."

"And how can we do that," replied Sarah Jane, "me and Alan are the only ones that can drive and we can't be seen like this by anyone," her face then turned into a horrified one, "We're going to have to stay in the sea."

"You can talk to Mr Smith via phone," Maria pointed out, "Like we did with Dad when Kaagh captured you."

"We can't stay here much longer though," Sarah Jane said, "We're going to have to go out to sea and my phone is never going to survive the journey."

"I'll go with you." Clyde suddenly spoke up, "You guys walk back to Mr Smith while I go to the middle of the sea with these two, and there's plenty of boats for me to take."

"Right," Rani said, "Got your phone Clyde?" Clyde took his phone out of his pocket and back in reply, "We're phone you when we get to Mr Smith, come on guys."

She got ready to get going but both Luke and Maria were staying next to their parents.

"Don't worry about me," Sarah Jane smiled to Luke before holding her arms up, "Now help me get up so I can hug you."

Luke grabbed his mum's arms and pulled her up into a sitting position and hugged her, while Maria kissed her dad on the cheek before both of them got up and followed Rani, waving to them just before they got out of sight.

"Need any help getting back into the sea?" Clyde asked the mermaids.

"Na, We're fine." And with that, Sarah Jane rolled across the ground until she fell back into the sea, Alan right next to her, after a couple of seconds, they resurfaced again.

"I don't know about you," Alan said, looking around "But I don't see any speedboats."

"There is no way I'm rowing." Clyde said, looking at all the rowboats.

Sarah Jane looked around, until she spotted a light looking rowboat, "Look's like we're going to have to tow." Before the other two could say anything she went right underwater and a couple of seconds later surfaced next to a boat about 50 metres away. Clyde and Alan exchanged shocked looks before following her, Clyde arriving at least 10 seconds after Alan did. Jumping into the boat he grabbed two ropes.

"Mermaids are officially fast." He said to the two of them, as he gave them the rope.

"I know," Sarah Jane grinned as she tied the rope round her waist, "Kind of fun though."

Clyde just rolled his eyes, untying the boat from the dock and sitting down, holding two handle looking things on either side, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sarah Jane answered, still grinning, "Hold on."

She and Alan went under the water at the same time, a second later the boat moved at a breakneck speed as the two mermaids pulled it along, leaving the dock out of sight within half a minute.

Soon, Clyde noticed a big rock in front of them, grabbing the ropes that the two were tied too, he pulled, causing them to slow down and stop.

"What?" Sarah Jane asked as she and Alan resurfaced.

"That." Clyde answered, pointing at the rock, "You should be able to drag yourself on it and roll off if you need too, and it's big enough for both of you."

In response to what Clyde said, the two of them went back under the water and slowly brought the boat in front of the rock, before untying themselves and dragging themselves on it, resting on their arms as the waited for Clyde's phone to ring, which it did a second later.

"Hello," Clyde answered, putting it on loudspeaker and holding it out in front of the three of them.

* * *

A/N: Second Chapter up, sorry it took so long, anyway i'm on my christmas hoildays now and i hope to finish this story in time for them to end. i think i'm suffering from a bit of writers block that i can't seem to get rid off so it might take a long time to finish this, but bear with me.

Before i forget, i like to wish everyone who reads this a happy christmas, i am giving you all a virtual plate of cookies each, enjoy.

So please, read, review and enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sequal to A lost childhood friend, while fighting an alien bent on taking over earth(what else is new?) he zaps Sarah-Jane and Alan so that they become merpeople and forced to live in the sea until their young friends can turn them back- featuring Rani, this is set when Alan and Maria come back from America  
Main charaters: Sarah Jane, Alan  
Secondary charaters: Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Mr Smith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of it's charaters.  
Note: If you haven't read 'A lost childhood friend' yet, I suggest you read it now, it's only a one-shot but it will help you understand the storyline.

* * *

While all this was happening, Maria, Rani and Luke finally made it back to Sarah Jane's house, grabbing the house key from under the flowerpot; they let themselves in and went upstairs, Rani reaching the attic first.

"Mr Smith, I need you."

As the supercomputer unfolded itself out of the wall, the three kids lined up in front of it.

"Hello," the computer said, "Where is Sarah Jane?"

"Sarah Jane and my dad has been turned into mermaids," Maria answered, "Do you have any idea how is was done."

"It will help if you have any idea who did this." Mr Smith told the trio.

"It was an alien," Luke said, "Shot some blue energy at them."

"Please describe this alien." Mr Smith answering, a box appeared on his screen, ready to try and recreate the look of the alien.

"Looked just like human." Rani started, making a normal adult human appear on the screen.

"Skin was pea-green and it was as small as a dwarf," Maria continued, Mr Smith made the human on the screen smaller and his skin green, "Smaller, smaller, that's it." Maria quickly corrected him.

"Completely bald and wearing shorts the same colour of his skin." Luke finished off; Mr Smith made the changes so it looked exactly like the alien they saw on the dock, "That's him."

"Searching Database."

"I'll phone Sarah Jane." Rani whipped out her phone and phoned Clyde's mobile, putting it on loudspeaker and holding out to the three of them.

"Hello." Clyde's voice came though the speaker.

"Hi Clyde," Rani replied, "We managed to get to Mr Smith, he's just finding out who the alien is that shot Sarah Jane and Alan."

"Result," Mr Smith said, "The alien is part of the Gobuus species, the certain one that attacked you is known as Phineas, their greatest warrior." a picture and information appeared on the screen and Mr Smith carried on, "Gobuus's are well known for their ability of genetic mutation, by shooting people with balls of chemicals to turn them into a being of their choice, with the victim having no choice; this case being transformed into a human-fish hybrid, resulting in what you said, a mermaid."

"English please." Came Alan's voice after Mr Smith had finished.

"It means that the energy ball that hit us was full of chemicals to turn us into mermaids," everyone smirked when the heard Sarah Jane snap the more simple version to him, "They have the ability to transform people with it."

"Ok, I get it." Alan replied.

"I will need a sample of the scale to discover what chemicals were used to turn you into the human-fish hybrid." Mr Smith replied.

"You have got to be kidding." Sarah Jane burst out, she obviously didn't like where this sentence was going.

"I'm sorry, Sarah Jane," Mr Smith replied, "But I am not, how you say, kidding."

"OK," Sarah Jane sighed in defeat, "I'll have Clyde bring them back."

"Very well." With that, the supercomputer went back into the wall, leaving the kids standing in front of a wall covered in paper, they then went and sat on the chairs that was at the other end of the attic.

"How are you going to get the scale from your tail Sarah Jane?" Rani asked, curious.

"Sonic lipstick." Sarah Jane replied, "Clyde, it should be in my bag."

There was a pause where they heard faint 'I can't find it' and 'It's in there somewhere' before Rani ended up putting her hand in her jeans pocket in boredom, feeling something in there, she pulled out the sonic lipstick.

"Uh-oh," the three in the attic looked at the lipstick in shock, Rani then lifted the phone closer to her mouth, "Sorry Sarah Jane," she said into it, "But it seems like I put it in my pocket without meaning too, when I picked it up after you got shot."

They heard a small groan and a sigh before Sarah Jane replied, "Don't worry about, looks like it the good old tweezers," she paused to allow Alan's protests to be heard, "Seeya when I seeya."

"Bye." The three said together before Rani ended the call, putting her phone back into her pocket, the sat back and waited for Clyde's return.

* * *

Clyde dug into Sarah Jane's bag until he found the tweezers, holding them up, he saw Sarah Jane gulp slightly as she took them.

"This is not going to be pleasant." She muttered to herself, as she turned to lay on her back, almost knocking Alan of the rock in the process, budging across again she sat up and got hold off a orange scale on her tail. Closing her eyes, she lifted her arm and winced as she felt the scale rip off her tail. Turning back on her front, she held it up for the other two to see.

"There's a couple of money bags in there." She told Clyde, pointing to her bag "I use them to store other stuff I need to show Mr Smith."

Dropping the scale into the bag she turned to Alan, holding the tweezers to him.

"Wouldn't your scale be enough?" he asked.

"Don't know," Sarah Jane replied, "But I'll rather be sure then find out Mr Smith needs both of us."

"But I don't want too." Alan suddenly did puppy-eyes to Sarah Jane, making him look and act like a little child.

"Hold him down Clyde." Clyde grabbed Alan's arms and held them still as Sarah Jane shuffled down the rock to reach Alan's tail.

"But it's going to hurt," Alan whined as he felt the tweezers grab a scale, "What will it be like in the water with it missing, I have a right to object." He then winced as Sarah Jane removed the scale, facing her as she forced herself back up the rock; he saw her smirking as she held up the orange scale, "Ow." He said this pretty stupidly, which made Sarah Jane smirk even more as she put his scale into another moneybag.

"Right." Clyde was highly amused by this, "Lets get me back to shore."

The two mermaids rolled off the rock and back into the water; tying themselves back to the boat they had Clyde back to the shore in no time.

"How are we supposed to contact you?" Clyde asked as he tied the boat back where it originally was.

"Come to the rock on a speedboat." Sarah Jane replied, "Put the sonic lipstick in the water and turn it on, we should hear it underwater and we will then come up to meet you."

"Sure, have fun." Clyde walked off, starting the journey back to Sarah Jane's with her handbag with the scales inside on tow, turning around he saw the two go back under the water and swim away.

* * *

After about half an hour, he reached Sarah Jane's house, knocking on the door he waited until Luke answered, they then went to the attic.

"Mr Smith, I need you." As the computer unfolded itself out again, Clyde took out the moneybags.

"Yes Clyde?" Mr Smith asked, as Maria and Rani joined the other two.

"I got those scales you asked for," Clyde answered, "One for each of them."

"Thank you," Mr Smith then revealed a plastic tray that Clyde put the scales onto, watching as it went back in.

"Analysing," Everyone watched as a picture of the scales appeared on the screen, with a thick green line going up and down though them, "Result, these scales have small traces of the chemical used to make Sarah Jane turn into a human-fish hybrid, unfortunately, the chemical needs to turn them back is only available to the gobuus, Phineas."

"So we need to make them turn him back." Rani summarised.

"That is correct," Mr Smith replied, "There is also a small problem, the chemical only works with the victims state of mind, if there is a reason for either Sarah Jane or Alan to not want to turn back to human, they will not."

"They don't have any kind of reason," Maria said, "With me and Luke being here, I'm sure nothing will stop them from turning back."

"But," Mr Smith interjected, "It also plays with the mind, Even if there is a tiny excuse for them not going back, their mind will make it bigger, making it possible that they will not want to turn back because of it."

"What kind of excuses?"

"I don't know," Mr Smith replied, "I am not programmed to predict people's state of mind or their actions."

"So it's basally the call-of-the-sea they have to worry about?" Clyde said.

"If you wish to put it that way, then yes." Mr Smith replied.

As Mr Smith went back into the wall, the kids shared nervous glances.

"Sarah Jane loves life on earth." Rani said, sounding not as sure as she wanted too, "We have nothing to worry about."

* * *

A/N: OK, please say what you think of the call-of-the-sea thing, and what you want me to do with it. I got the bit where Alan fussed over his scale getting removed from Shrek, where Fiona had to remove the arrow from his but, anyway, i hope everyone had a good christmas and that everyone has a happy new year.

so please, read, review and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sequal to A lost childhood friend, while fighting an alien bent on taking over earth(what else is new?) he zaps Sarah-Jane and Alan so that they become merpeople and forced to live in the sea until their young friends can turn them back- featuring Rani, this is set when Alan and Maria come back from America  
Main charaters: Sarah Jane, Alan  
Secondary characters: Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Mr Smith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of it's characters.  
Note: If you haven't read 'A lost childhood friend' yet, I suggest you read it now, it's only a one-shot but it will help you understand the storyline.  
Note No 2: You might see home speech in-between '..' instead of "..", this is because the speech in-between '..' is the call of the sea, the voices in Sarah Jane and Alan's head trying to persuade them to stay in the sea. ones in-between ".." is normal speech and thoughts of the characters.

* * *

Meanwhile, under the sea, Sarah Jane and Alan were swimming around, exploring.

"Hey, wait up." Alan shouted as Sarah Jane swam ahead of him, watching her whole bottom half go up and down as she swam, he did the same to catch up with her.

"What, the big grown man can't keep up with the lady." Sarah Jane smirked as she taunted him when he caught up. She then turned away before Alan could say anything and watched a school of fish swim towards them.

"I didn't know the sea was so beautiful, just like outer space." The school of fish then passed them, with some of the fish lightly brushing Sarah Jane, making her laugh as their fins tickled her.

"Ah," Alan grinned, looking at her, "I didn't know you were ticklish."

"I always have been." Sarah Jane replied, then stopped and looked at Alan, who was going towards her with a grin that meant trouble.

"Oh no you don't." Sarah Jane first backed away before swimming off full speed as Alan chased her, both of them laughing as he did so. After about a minute Alan put on a burst of speed and managed to pin Sarah Jane on a sloping rock and started tickling her on the sides.

"Get off!" she laughed as she moved from side to side, trying to get away from the tickling.

"That's what you get when you annoy me," Alan finally stopped tickling her and Sarah Jane stopped laughing and struggling, both of them looked at each other grinning, "You have a beautiful laugh and smile, Sarah Jane."

He said this without thinking and both of them went completely red. Before Alan could say anything though, Sarah Jane spoke first.

"Thanks," she then noticed that Alan was still on top of her, "Can you get off me now?"

"Oh, sure," Alan then swam up a bit to allow Sarah Jane to get off the rock, "Shall we try and find somewhere that we can sleep."

"Yeh, ok," they both swam off, both still a little red and not talking to each other, Sarah Jane was thinking about what Alan just said, she had been in love with him since she was a little girl, when he, as a little boy, kissed her when he had to move. Though, as she sadly reminded herself, he could never remember, so it would be impossible for him to have the same feelings for her.

While Sarah Jane was thinking of this, Alan was thinking too, he had said those things without thinking, but he had meant them. Thinking back to when they just met, when he rushed over to introduce herself, sure, she was a bit rude, but she soon realised that and introduced herself, he knew they could have talked for a little while longer if she didn't have to rush off after Maria and Kelsey to the bubbleshock factory. Even though all that, they came great friends, before and after he knew about aliens. The problem was though, that he couldn't shake off the feeling that they had met before, a very long time ago. After about a minute of thinking of the past, it soon realised he had fallen for her. He reasoned that she could never feel the same way though, she said herself that she didn't have time for love.

"That looks like an underwater tunnel," Sarah Jane suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts, he looked to see that she was pointing at a hole at the bottom of an underwater island, "Lets go and look at it."

They both swam down and looked inside, they saw it was a small corridor carved in the rock, perfect for sleeping in.

"Perfect," Sarah Jane then yawned and stretched, "I think it's time for me to go to sleep."

"I have to agree with you on that one." Swimming in, they both took opposite sides of the wall so they were facing each other, lying down they both managed to get to sleep quickly.

Soon though, Alan was woken by a slight pain on his cheek, looking up, he could see Sarah Jane thrashing about in her sleep, having a nightmare. Sitting up, he watched as Sarah Jane went to the side and her tail slapped right him across the face. Shaking himself out of his daze, he swam over to her.

"Wake up, Sarah Jane, Wake up!" he shouted, shaking her, when Sarah Jane did wake, she shot right up and gasped "Luke".

"Calm down, I'm sure Luke is fine." Alan said to her, swimming back to his previous spot and sitting with his back against the rock wall, "He will be at your house with Maria."

"Yes, I know." Sarah Jane said, but it was still clearly shaken by her nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Aliens at my house," Sarah Jane told him, "Storming the house and Luke gets killed, I could do nothing because I'm stuck down here."

"Oh, come here," he held his arms out and Sarah Jane swam over to him and let him give her a comforting hug, "If aliens did storm your house, all the kids have to do is go upstairs to Mr Smith, he'll protect them. He's got a gun remember, we almost got hit by it once."

Sarah Jane smiled slightly as she remembered when Alan warned her and Maria about Mr Smith going bad, put her chin over Alan's shoulder as she felt his strong arms round her back.

They talked about random things until tiredness got to both of them, but before Alan fully got to sleep, he felt Sarah Jane's head drop onto his shoulder, smiling a bit, he finally fell asleep.

When Sarah Jane woke the next morning, she was shocked when she saw her head at somehow gotten on Alan's chest and his arms was around her waist. Looking up, she saw that Alan was still last asleep, but he soon stirred when she tried to separate from him.

"Sorry." the both said at the same time as Alan removed his arms and Sarah Jane swam a little away from him.

"You hungry?" Sarah Jane asked Alan.

"No, weird." Alan answered.

"Look's like mermaids don't have to eat," Sarah Jane replied, "Have to sleep but not eat, mad, but this has been a bit fun though."

'It will always be fun if you don't go back.' A voice in Sarah Jane's head came up as soon as she said that.

"Huh." Sarah Jane stopped and felt her head.

"What is it?"

"A voice," Sarah Jane replied, "Telling me that it will more fun if I stay like this."

'Oh, but it will.'

Sarah Jane ignored it and carried on swimming.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on shore, the kids were by the docks, getting into a speedboat they had managed to hire for a little while.

"Got the sonic Rani?" Clyde asked as he untied the boat and stepped in, sitting down in front of the motor.

"For the millionth time, yes." Rani answered, holding it up.

"So all we need to do is stick it in the water and turn it on and they will hear us?" Maria asked.

Luke answered for her, "That's because, at a high enough frequency, the sound can travel for miles, that how animals, like whales and dolphins, communicate."

"OK, lets get going." Clyde started the engine and guided it out to sea, heading towards the rock he had spotted the day before.

* * *

Meanwhile Sarah Jane and Alan were just swimming around, seeing a high blockage of sea plants in front of them, they swam right up and stopped at the top, making Sarah Jane's hair float up, she sighed and grabbed it, pulling it back down.

"Look at all those fish." Alan said, looking at the crowd of colour as the fish fed on the plants, "Sometimes I don't know what's more beautiful, land or sea."

'Oh most definitely the sea,' the same voice appeared in Alan's head this time, 'I'm sure you would love to live in the most beautiful place, all you need to do is stay how you are.'

"Stop it." Alan muttered and rubbed his head.

"Voice?" Sarah Jane looked at him.

"Yeh," Alan replied, "I think it wants us to not turn back to human."

'Which I'm sure you want to do.' Alan just hit his head.

"We should get the kids to ask Mr Smith about it," Sarah Jane then heard a buzzing sound and looked up, above them was the rock that they were at the day before and next to it was a boat, and something sticking slightly in the water, "Come on, kids are here."

She then swam up as fast as she could.

* * *

While Maria kept the lipstick under the water, Rani was looking around with a pair of binoculars she had fished out of her bag.

"What are those for?" Clyde asked her.

"To look out for other people coming," Rani answered him, "I don't know about you, but I don't want other people seeing us talking to two mermaids."

"Good point."

Before Clyde could say anything else, Sarah Jane burst out of the water, dived over the boat and back into the water.

"Whoa," Clyde moved, with the others to the part of the boat where they were nearest to the adults, who were pulling themselves up the rock, "Nice dive."

"Thanks," Sarah Jane replied, "What did Mr Smith say?"

"Only the Gobuus, Phineas can change you back." Rani answered.

Sarah Jane groaned and lightly knocked her head against the rock, "That helps, tell him to keep a eye out for his signature and tell you the second he sees it."

"Sure, how have you been anyway?" Luke asked her.

"Fine," Sarah Jane, "Just swimming around, found a underwater cave to sleep in and they sea is beautiful, just like that time we saw Earth from the Uvodni ship."

'Even more beautiful, if you want to stay in a beautiful place, under the sea is the place to be.'

At this, Sarah Jane clutched her head.

"What wrong?" Maria asked.

"Just these voices in our heads," Sarah Jane answered, "They keep telling us that the sea is better," she watched as the kids exchanged worried glances, "What?"

"Well," Rani explained, "Part of what changed you into mermaids also messed very slightly with your brains, those voices are trying to get you to want to keep being mermaids, because you can only change back with the right chemicals from Phineas and with the will to turn back."

When she had finished, both the mermaids had looks of shock on their faces.

"Seriously?" Sarah Jane watched all the kids nod before she carried on, "good job I got a really good reason to turn back then." She nodded towards the kids, who smiled.

Just then, Luke decided to look around and stopped a rather large ship coming towards them.

"Looks like you have to go, keep safe." Sarah Jane and Alan pushed the boat round and watched it zoom off, back to shore before diving back down before the people on the boat saw them. But both were thinking on the way back down, seeing the kids made them realise something.

"If I say what my feeling are, how would the kids react."

'You don't have to worry about that if you keep being mermaids.'

* * *

A/N: Happy new year every1, hope you like this new chapter, I got some Alan/Sarah stuff in this chapter ready for the rest of the story. I'm thinking of doing a kiss next chapter but it's your choice, please post on review if you want a kiss or not, thanks.

so please, read, review and enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Sequal to A lost childhood friend, while fighting an alien bent on taking over earth(what else is new?) he zaps Sarah-Jane and Alan so that they become merpeople and forced to live in the sea until their young friends can turn them back- featuring Rani, this is set when Alan and Maria come back from America  
Main charaters: Sarah Jane, Alan  
Secondary characters: Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Mr Smith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of it's characters.  
Note: If you haven't read 'A lost childhood friend' yet, I suggest you read it now, it's only a one-shot but it will help you understand the storyline.  
Note No 2: You might see home speech in-between '..' instead of "..", this is because the speech in-between '..' is the call of the sea, the voices in Sarah Jane and Alan's head trying to persuade them to stay in the sea. ones in-between ".." is normal speech and thoughts of the characters.

* * *

After seeing that Luke was all right earlier that day, she was able to sleep peacefully opposite Alan without having any nightmares or accidentally slap him round the face with her tail. But in truth, both of them were only pretending, instead they were thinking about the voices in their heads that was begging for them to keep the tails and stay in the sea, and also how they felt about each other.

"Why can't I remember her properly?" Alan thought to himself, "Why do I get the feeling that the meeting two years ago wasn't the first one?"

"Why can't he remember me?" Sarah Jane then thought to herself, "Why can't he remember that he kissed me when he was little?"

"Tomorrow I will mention it to her." Alan decided, still thinking to himself, "Maybe there is something in it."

"What I wouldn't give to hear him saying he remembers me," Sarah Jane then felt tears falling down her cheeks, she turned, making sure Alan couldn't see her face, "Why can't he just remember, when I can."

Sarah Jane finally fell asleep an hour later, tears still going down her cheeks

The next morning, Sarah Jane woke up first, this time not in Alan's arms, looking towards the man in question; she saw he was still asleep, deciding not to wake him, she went out for a swim. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, she made sure that her face was deprived of any evidence that she had been crying. Swimming back to the tunnel, she saw that Alan was just stirring.

"Morning sleepy head." Sarah Jane greeted him.

"Where have you been?" Alan asked as he yawned and stretched.

"Went out for a swim," replied Sarah Jane, sitting down against the rock wall, "To stretch my fee…err…tail."

Alan smiled slightly at her slip-up, remembering what he was thinking about the night before he decided to tell her right away.

"Sarah Jane?"

"Yea?"

"Have you ever had this feeling that you have known someone before you have met them, but can't really remember it?"

"Yes I have actually," Sarah Jane answered, not seeing what he was getting at, "When I met the doctor after so long and he was all regenerated, so I didn't recognise him."

"How did you recognise him?"

"First it was his weird reaction towards me," Sarah Jane replied, "Then he introduced himself as John Smith, that's his cover name when he's investigating aliens on earth. I finally figured it out when I crept back in the school we were investigating and I hid in a cupboard and the TARDIS, that's his spaceship, was in there. Why you asking this anyway?"

"Well," he started, "This is quite confusing."

"Just spit it out Alan."

"It feels like I knew you once," Alan looked nervous as he was saying this, "Before we met after me and Maria moved next door to you."

Sarah Jane looked shocked at this, "You remembered me from how long ago?"

Alan thought about his answer, "Childhood."

This was too much for Sarah Jane, swimming away before Alan could see her cry; she swam up towards the surface.

"Sarah Jane!" Alan quickly got up and swam to the entrance of the tunnel, watching Sarah Jane swim as quick as she could towards the surface, sighing, he set off after her.

When Sarah Jane got to the surface, the first thing she saw was the rock she and Alan used to lay on when they were talking to the kids, pulling herself up, she tried not to break down and let more tears show as she wiped away the existing ones. What Alan had said had completely shocked her, for years she had thought that Alan had completely forgotten about their childhood friendship, but now he remembered a tiny bit, though not enough to remember what she did, that was the worst bit. How would he believe her if she told him that he kissed her? As she put her head on the rock she heard him surface from the water in front of her.

"Hey," he said softly, "What's wrong?"

"How much do you remember?" Sarah Jane asked him, her voice was a tiny bit more colder then usual.

"Nothing much really," Alan answered, looking down, "I just had the feeling that I knew you before, I'm guessing that it's true,"

"It's true all right," Sarah Jane's voice hadn't lost its coldness, "And I remember all of what happened, because I was old enough." She rolled off the rock and was about to dive back into the water when Alan spoke up again.

"Then tell me."

"We were childhood friends," Sarah Jane said, "My aunt and your mother were next door neighbours, we were the best of friends for one year before you had to move away, do you remember what you did that day?"

"No, what?"

"YOU KISSED ME," Sarah Jane ended up shouting at him and dived under the water, but not before hearing Alan's final words.

"I think I have just found the reason I fell in love with you."

Those words shocked Sarah Jane so much she ended up turning underwater and resurfacing nearer Alan.

"What?"

"This little adventure," he swam up to Sarah Jane and lightly cupped her cheek, her hand soon lightly laid on top of his, "It's been more then just a little fun, it made me realise that I had fallen in love with you a long time ago."

"You promised that you would never forget me," Sarah Jane said quietly, leaning her head slightly onto Alan's hand on her cheek, "but you were too young to remember me, it wasn't your fault, but even sometimes part of me forgot that fact. Then you told me that you slightly remember me from a long time ago, but no more then that, I was afraid you wouldn't believe me when I told you."

"I believe you," Alan smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sarah Jane gently eased Alan's head off her face as they both slowly leaned towards each other. Eyes slowly closing, they finally managed to reach each other for a kiss. Grabbing Sarah Jane round the waist, Alan straightened up, lifting her slightly out of the water in the process and putting her nearer to him, allowing her to put her arms round his neck.

Putting her hands on the back of Alan's head, Sarah Jane felt something rub across her bottom lip, opening her mouth slightly, she felt a tongue slide past her lips and into her mouth, starting a fight with her own. After about a minute they finally broke apart.

* * *

While the kiss was happening, a speedboat was slowly making their way towards them, getting into sight on the last point of the kiss.

"Maria," Rani said, "Since your sitting in the front, can you take the binoculars and see if there is any ships or if the mermaids are on the surface.

"Sure." Taking the binoculars from Rani, she put them against her eyes and looked around, seeing no ships in sight, she faced them towards the rock where they agreed to use as a meeting point, seeing the kiss, she gasped.

"What's up." Luke, who was sitting next to her, asked.

Maria was too shocked to answer so Luke grabbed the binoculars and pointed them in the direction she had been looking at, seeing his mum and Alan in lip-lock made his mouth drop open.

"Luke?" Clyde asked, "You all right."

Luke just shoved the binoculars across to Clyde, showing him the view, his face turned into a huge grin.

"Finally, I've been wondering when those two would get together."

While Luke just looked at Clyde in shock and Rani saw the view, Maria's shocked face turned into an angry one. She stood up as the boat got nearer.

* * *

After breaking apart, Sarah Jane took her arms from round Alan's neck as he carefully lowered her so she was back to being fully under the water. Smiling at each other, they heard a faint sound of a speedboat and turned to see the kids coming towards them.

After about 20 seconds, they saw Rani and Clyde's grinning faces and Luke's shocked one, but the one that concerned them most was the angry face of a standing Maria. As Rani slowed the boat down and made it turn to the side, Maria gave Sarah Jane a cold look.

If the look surpised Sarah Jane, she didn't show it, but merely returned it with a cold look of her own.

"Dad, how could you, what about mum?" Maria coldly said to her dad.

"Maria, you know that me and your mum is over." Unlike his daughter, Alan's voice was even, absent of any emotion.

"Then what about me?"

"What's this going to do to you?" Sarah Jane said before Alan could even open his mouth, her voice as cold as Maria's.

"I don't want my dad in love with my so-called best friend."

If this statement shocked Sarah Jane, she didn't show it, instead she turned to her adopted son.

"What about you Luke?"

Luke thought for a second before giving his answer, "I'm shocked, but if you're happy, then I'm happy."

Sarah Jane smiled slightly to her son before Maria interrupted.

"I WILL NEVER BE HAPPY." She screamed at both of them.

To Sarah Jane and Alan, this was the final straw, together, and without a word, they both dived back under the water before any of the group could stop them, after a couple of seconds, any trace of them was gone.

* * *

Swimming away, both Alan and Maria were thinking about Maria's outburst when the voice came back into their heads.

'She will never be happy with your relationship, but down here, you can be together, forever.'

For once, they both agreed that the voice was right.

* * *

A/N: OK, please kindly post your views of this twist, i had this bit planned from the beginning, one of the scenes that made me turn this into a story. if you want to see how it all turns out then read the next chapter to see, which will be out ASAP.

so please, read, review and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Sequal to A lost childhood friend, while fighting an alien bent on taking over earth(what else is new?) he zaps Sarah-Jane and Alan so that they become merpeople and forced to live in the sea until their young friends can turn them back- featuring Rani, this is set when Alan and Maria come back from America  
Main charaters: Sarah Jane, Alan  
Secondary charaters: Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Mr Smith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of it's charaters.  
Note: If you haven't read 'A lost childhood friend' yet, I suggest you read it now, it's only a one-shot but it will help you understand the storyline.

* * *

Maria slammed open the door and stormed into Sarah Jane's attic, she had been angry all the way back home and didn't bother to hide it from the others.

"Will you calm down?" Rani almost shouted at her as she followed her in.

"Oh, so my replacement is going to tell me what to do then?" Maria rounded up on her.

"I found out about aliens like everyone else in this room," Rani answered back, "it isn't my fault that you moved to America first."

"This isn't the time for arguing." Luke interrupted Maria, causing her to round up on him.

"And you had to say you were happy for them, why did you say that?"

"Maybe because I am happy for them." Luke shot back.

"OK, everyone shut up," Clyde made himself heard by standing in-between Luke and Maria, "Maria, give us the reason why you are angry."

Maria just ignored him and stormed over to the wall where Mr Smith was hidden, the others on her tail.

"Mr Smith, I need you."

After Mr Smith made his usual entrance from the wall, he had no problem about commentating on the argument that he heard.

"I heard the argument, what is the matter?"

"Mr Smith," Maria ignored him, "I need you find out any connections Sarah Jane and my dad might have had in the past."

"If you wish, it will only take a minute." Mr Smith replied.

"Actually ignore that," Rani interrupted, "Put her into a containment vortex."

"Very well." Mr Smith replied, a second later, a beam of light when over her, trapping her in a force field and unable to move from the spot from where she was standing.

"What this for?" Maria put her hands on the wall of the vortex, before withdrawing them quickly when she found she couldn't get out.

"You need to calm down," Rani replied, "and answer the question you have been ignoring in your anger.

"First things first," Clyde started, "What's your problem about Sarah Jane and Alan kissing?"

"They did what?" Mr Smith interrupted, shutting up when Clyde held his hand up.

"You really want to know," Maria coldly told the people around her, who nodded, "Its change."

"How come?"

"BECAUSE CHANGE IS BAD!" she had shouted this last bit, causing the other three to step back in shock.

Rani then stepped forward again and put her hand on the vortex, where Maria's shoulder would be, "Why?"

"Because it was a change in family when mum went off with Ivan, left me with a pair of divorcing parents, then my dad had a change of work, making me move to America, away from you lot and the wonders of the universe. I'm scared that this change will be bad too."

"Someone change is bad," Rani said to her, "But maybe this change is good."

"But I don't want to risk it," Maria replied, "Every single change has been bad for me lately, I want to be happy for them, I really do, but I'm scared this will turn out bad."

"Maria, not everything turns out bad," Rani wisely said.

Maria was silent for a second until she managed to think of a reply, "Your right, look I'm sorry guys, I was."

"Scared," Clyde finished off her sentence, "Yeh we know, Mr Smith you can release her now."

The containment vortex vanished and Maria moved from the spot where she had been standing for the past minute, she then turned to Mr Smith.

"How about my first request?" she asked him.

"Huh?" Mr Smith replied.

"Connections, past, Sarah Jane, Dad, together." Maria replied.

"Ah yes, Searching," Mr Smith was quiet for a minute before finding what he was looking for, "My databanks stored a conversation I had with Sarah Jane a few years back that I decided to store. Would you like me to tell it for you?"

"Yes please," Maria replied.

"Very well," a map of a small village appeared on the screen, with two houses on the side, "As you know, Sarah Jane was born in the village of Foxgrove, 20 miles away from Foxgrove another small village called RiverBurn, where Sarah Jane's aunt, Lavinia Smith, lived, more precisely in a house on the outskirts of the village," Mr Smith zoomed to the houses on the side of the map and highlighted the bottom-most one while he said this, "This is where she lived for 8 years until a family moved next door," he then highlighted the house on the top, "In this family was a two year old Alan Jackson."

"My dad." Maria said, causing the others to make shushing noises at her.

"And his parents," Mr Smith carried on, "From what Sarah Jane told me, both Mrs Jackson and Lavinia Smith became fast friends, and soon, when she went over to the house for a chat, she brought Alan with her, leading to the two of them being fast friends."

"Hold up," Clyde interrupted, "Are you telling us that Sarah Jane and Alan Jackson are childhood friends."

"Yes." Replied Mr Smith, annoyed at getting interrupted again.

"Well that partly explains the get together," Rani commented, "Carry on, Mr Smith."

"Thank you," Mr Smith carried on with the story, "Anyway, as I was saying, Sarah Jane and Alan became fast friends, at the time, with Alan being so young and having a small speech problem, he had difficulty pronouncing some words, including this own name. As a result of this, he addressed himself as 'Ala' with Sarah Jane being 'Sara Ja'," the kids smiled at this, "it then all ended a year later," the kids smiled faded, "With Alan's father, Mr Jackson's wage going down due to pay cutbacks, they could no longer afford to pay the mortgage on their house and was forced to move somewhere else where it was cheaper, on the day of moving, both Sarah Jane and Alan were saying their last goodbyes, Alan told her to close her eyes, which she did, Alan then gave her a small kiss and a promise that he would never forget her, he then was forced to go outside and enter the car that would take him away, both thinking that the last time they would see each other was a wave with tears pouring down their faces."

When he had finished, the kids could barely say anything from the sad ending from the story of the adults past, it was at least a minute before Maria could ask Mr Smith one the most important questions of it.

"What happened to the promise of never forgetting? Why didn't he recognise her when they met again?"

"Alan was three years old when he made that promise," Mr Smith answered, "He was simply too young to remember, Sarah Jane only remembered because she was nine at the time, she easily remembered because she wanted too."

"How did Alan remember now?" Rani did the question this time.

"If he really wanted to remember, all someone of that age would have a hunch that they have met the person before." He replied.

"So it was the hunch that did it." Luke asked.

"I believe so, yes." Mr Smith replied.

"So there we are," Rani finished off the questions, "We know the story, we could have heard it off Sarah Jane and Alan though." She looked at Maria, smirking.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Maria defended herself.

"Alert," Mr Smith interrupted them, "I have picked up Phineas alien energy by the docks he was at last time."

"Right here we go; lets turn the new couple back." Clyde said to the others and led the way out the attic to start the small walk back to the docks.

* * *

When they got there, he leapt straight out in front of them. Rani whipped out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at him as the other three circled him again.

"Surrender." Rani ordered him.

"I want this planet," Phineas replied, "Its resources will cover my energy needs for the rest of my existence."

"Too bad the only thing you are going to do is turn our friends back to human and leave." Clyde answered back.

"And you kids are going to stop me?" Phineas voice now dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeh we will." Maria replied.

"Then try this." He shouted and sent a energy ball at Rani, who jumped aside with ease, forcing herself onto one knee, she pointed the screwdriver at Phineas and turned it on, causing a loud pitch sound that affected everyone but Phineas.

"It's still on the mermaid calling setting." Rani shouted as she turned it off.

"Look's like all of you are going to be destroyed." Phineas exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't think so." Came a voice from the sea, a second later, Sarah Jane leapt out of the water and right into Phineas, wrestling him to the ground. As they fought, Phineas revealed some hidden strength and managed to push Sarah Jane off him and away a couple of feet.

"Alan!" she shouted, as she leaned back with her arms out behind her, Alan then leapt out of the water and grabbed her hands, forcing herself back forward quickly, Sarah Jane managed to throw Alan towards and on top of Phineas, pinning him.

"Oh no you don't!" Clyde rushed over and kicked a small disk that Phineas had taken out of his hand, causing it to go right out of his reach.

Maria picked up the disk and went over to him, "OK, turn our friends back to mermaids and we will give you the disk back to go back to your ship and leave this planet forever."

"Never." Phineas growled, but then groaned as Rani turned the sonic screwdriver, which had been changed to the right setting, on him, "Fine."

"Remember, no funny business," Clyde warned, "this is to spare your life."

Alan rolled off Phineas as the kids held him down, only allowing him to move one arm to turn them back, raising his right arm, Phineas set two balls at once flying towards the mermaids, which hit them right on the tails. But nothing happened.

"I did it I swear." Phineas cried, before the kids could do anything, "It only works if they want to change back."

"The call of the sea," Rani muttered, looking at the adults, "Why don't you want to change back?"

Before the adults could answer, Phineas interrupted.

"The chemical will work when the want to change back," Phineas argued, "Now I have filled my side of the bargain, give me the teleport disk."

Maria looked at Clyde, who nodded at Maria and released him, Maria gave him the disk and he pressed on it, teleporting away in a beam of white light.

"Lets hope we never see him again." Rani then turned to the adults again, "I repeat, why don't you want to change back."

"I think I know," they were interrupted again by Maria, who went over to them and knelt down beside them, "Because you want to be together, but I will never be happy with it, the call of the sea has increased that in order to make you never want to turn back. You have been brainwashed," everyone looked at her, not saying a word, "Well, here's my real reason why I was against it, the two I gave before was stupid, the reason I didn't like it because it was a change, and for me, change was never good, like mum leaving and having to move to America."

"But you said you wanted to move to America." Alan said.

"Only because you wanted to job so much," Maria replied, "I would have never forgiven myself if I stopped you from having your life-changing job."

Alan clutched his head, fighting the brainwash that the voices in his head had caused, after a second he raised his head again, "Honey, I wouldn't have minded, I gave you the choice for a reason."

"Really?"

"Yes." Alan smiled at his daughter.

"Anyway," Maria carried on, "Anyway, I thought this change would be bad like everyone of the changes I have had, so that's why I was against it, so here's the point, thanks to Rani, Clyde, Luke and a containment vortex," she paused to smile at this point, "I kind of realised that maybe this change might be good, so you have had Luke's blessing, Rani's blessing, Clyde's blessing, even Mr Smith's blessing, so here's mine. Dad, Sarah Jane, you have my blessing."

Maria got up and finished off, "If you want to go back to the sea, do so now, we won't stop you." She then walked over to the others and waited.

Sarah Jane and Alan clutched their heads in mild pain, after a second they looked up, smiled at each other and nodded. At that moment, blue light started to spread round the bottom of their tails upward, covering their whole bodies. It then disappeared, revealing the two adults turned back into humans, Alan had regained a top and Sarah's Jane's turned back into the one she was wearing before she got turned into mermaids. Both were staring at their legs, which was covered in the trousers they had worn before, laying limply on the ground.

"Come on," Clyde finally said, "Lets go home."

After helping the two up and finding out that the still had full control of their legs. Rani, after producing Sarah Jane's car keys from her pocket, allowed them all to drive home.

* * *

After they all got home, all the kids went into or headed towards their houses. But Sarah Jane stopped Alan before he could get inside.

"Now that we are not mermaids," she asked him, "Were you serious about what you said."

"Yes, I was," He answered, "How about you."

"Me too," Sarah Jane replied, "Becoming mermaids allowed us to find it out, not causing it."

The had a quick kiss before making their way inside, Alan opened the door and literally bowed Sarah Jane inside before going inside himself, Sarah Jane grinned to herself.

"I'm just going to check on Mr Smith," she told the kids and her boyfriend in the kitchen, "order takeaway, my treat."

Smiling slightly at hearing the mad rush to the phone, she went upstairs into the attic.

"Mr Smith, I need you." She called to the wall and the supercomputer, which came trumpeting out of the wall in his usual manner.

"Welcome back Sarah Jane, and congratulations on your new relationship." Mr Smith greeted her.

"Thank you, Mr Smith," Sarah Jane grinned; "I'm guessing you told them the story about my past?"

"Yes I did, Sarah Jane," Mr Smith replied, "Was that a bad thing?"

"No, I would have told them anyway," Sarah Jane answered, "Is Phineas truly gone?"

"I detected his step leaving the planet about half an hour ago," replied Mr Smith, "Meanwhile, I have been analysing the scales further and have made quite an interesting discovery."

* * *

A/N: long chapter i know, i made the ending to show you that i haven't finished with the story just yet, i still got a few more ideas up my sleeve. Anyway, the 'call of the sea' thing is over, that was the first refusal to change back into human. I hope you can forgive me and Maria for at first not being happy about Sarah Jane and Alan, I have gave a good reason AND made her happy for them. Anyway, you have to wait until next chapter to find out the 'interesing discovery' of Mr Smith's, which will probably be tomorrow.

so please, read, review and enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Sequal to A lost childhood friend, while fighting an alien bent on taking over earth(what else is new?) he zaps Sarah-Jane and Alan so that they become merpeople and forced to live in the sea until their young friends can turn them back- featuring Rani, this is set when Alan and Maria come back from America  
Main charaters: Sarah Jane, Alan  
Secondary charaters: Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Mr Smith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of it's charaters.  
Note: If you haven't read 'A lost childhood friend' yet, I suggest you read it now, it's only a one-shot but it will help you understand the storyline.

* * *

"Meanwhile, I have been analysing the scales further and have made quite an interesting discovery."

Sarah Jane's grin slipped off her face when she heard Mr Smith say that.

"What is it?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"As you know," Mr Smith started explaining, "The fish-human hybrid transformation was controlled, to some point, but the person's will. I have discovered that on contact with sea-water, you and Alan will be able to turn back into your fish-human form if you wish so."

"OK," Sarah Jane slowly said, "So you are basally saying that if me and Alan want too, we can turn back into mermaids when we step into the sea?"

"Or if you come in contact with water that has came from the ocean yes," Mr Smith replied.

"OK, quick question," Sarah Jane said, "How do you change back to human form."

"In theory," Mr Smith answered, "You should be able to return to your full human form when you are dry."

"Theory?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Well, I wouldn't mind trying it out, I know I nice deserted beach we can go too, thank you Mr Smith."

As Mr Smith packed himself away, Sarah Jane went downstairs, reaching the bottom of the stairs she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," she shouted as she opened the door, it was some guy delivering pizza that the others had ordered when she said to get a takeaway, paying him she brought it into the kitchen where it got opened immediately.

"Alan, Mr Smith has been doing some more research on the scales," Sarah Jane suddenly said, "he says that if we go in the sea or some in contact with sea water, we have the choice whenever or not to become mermaids again, and we can turn back when we dry off."

"Really?" Alan replied, "So we could be part-time mermaids?"

"Yes," Sarah Jane answered, "I'm planning on testing it out tomorrow, there is a beach that no one goes too a few miles away, do you want to come with me."

"Sure."

"Wait," Maria interrupted, "What about the call of the sea?"

"Well," Sarah Jane thought about her answer, "we managed to bear it to become human's again, so even if it is still there, I'm sure it's not going to be a problem."

"Anyway," Maria said, "We are still going with you."

"We were going to invite all of you anyway." Sarah Jane told her.

* * *

That evening once everyone had gone to bed, Sarah Jane and Alan were sitting in separate chairs watching a bit of TV, both were pretty bored.

"Want to watch a movie?" Sarah Jane asked him.

"Sure," Alan answered, after about 5 minutes they had chosen a horror movie and got it started, as Sarah Jane went back to her own seat, she heard Alan's tapping on the seat next to him, smiling she snuggled right next to him and allowed his arm to go over her shoulders as she rested her head near his chest with her legs laying on top of the rest of the chair next to her. They watched as the heroine met a man that her parents had choose for her to wed, how she started to become attracted to the hero, a blacksmith's assistant, but he was someone who her parents would never allow her to be with. They watched as an alien virus attacked the heroine's fiancé, causing him to turn into a giant scorpion monster who kidnapped the heroine and started killing and infecting the other townspeople. The hero then managed to round up the surviving townspeople to fight, they watched as they all battled, people and monsters dying but the hero managing to survive at the skin of his teeth. He then managed to get to the main monster and the heroine just before she was going to get killed, they then fought and it seemed like the hero was going to lose but then the heroine shouted out that she loved him, giving him the strength to fight and kill the fiancé, killing all the other monsters as a result. The hero then released the heroine and they kissed right there and then, it was at this point that Alan pulled Sarah Jane in for a kiss, which she happily allowed. They ended up missing the last 10 minutes of the movie.

* * *

The next morning, Maria came downstairs and into the living room, looking at the chair she smiled when she saw what was in it. Both her dad and Sarah Jane were in it, still fully clothed and fast asleep, they were both lying down and Sarah Jane were almost on top of Alan, her head resting on his chest while his arm was wrapped protectively over her shoulders, his other hand was holding Sarah Jane's hand. She looked at them for a minute before hearing Luke come down, poking her head into the hallway to tell him to be quiet, she showed him the sight before seeing Rani coming towards the house. Rani looked down the road and stopped and called to someone, who must be Clyde, coming down the street, allowing time for Luke and Maria to get to the front door and let them in without waking the couple up.

"Shouldn't we wake them up?" Clyde asked, smiling at the scene.

"No way," Rani answered, "That looks to sweet to break up now."

In the end they ended up going into the kitchen and making their own breakfast, after 10 minutes, Sarah Jane and Alan finally awoke.

"Hello." Alan said, smiling down at the figure in his arms.

"Morning," Sarah Jane said, starting to roll over and off him, but Alan grabbed her and pulled her up, kissing her. Smiling, she rolled off him, landing with her feet on the floor and straightening up. In a moment of silence, they could hear the kids talking. Walking into the kitchen they saw them all helping themselves to breakfast.

"Why did any of you wake us up?" she asked them, making them jump.

"Morning Sarah Jane," Rani spoke up, "We didn't wake you up because you looked so peaceful we didn't want to ruin it."

Sarah Jane, "Ok, don't worry about it, we'll be back in a minute, just going to get some new clothes on."

They disappeared and came back five minutes later with a new set of clothes on, sitting down they grabbed a couple of slices of toast from a small pile that the kids had made.

"Do you two what to go to the seaside with us today." Sarah Jane asked Rani and Clyde.

"Why?" asked Rani, puzzled.

"Mr Smith reckons that if me and Alan come into contact with sea-water," Sarah Jane explained, yet again, "it will turn us back into mermaids if we want too, then we dry off to become human again. We were planning to go to a deserted beach I know about to test it out."

"Sure, we'll come."

* * *

Two hours after, they all got out of Sarah Jane's car and looked at the sea in front of them. It was a warm, sunny day but there was no one in sight as they walked down and headed towards the sea, taking their shoes off on the way, they all stopped just before the sea line.

"Ready?" Alan asked Sarah Jane.

"Yeh, remember, not wanting to turn into a mermaid yet." Sarah Jane replied.

Gripping each other's hands, they walked into the ocean, both willing themselves to not turn into mermaids, they made it waist deep in the water, still in human form.

"Now to change." Sarah Jane said, sending double thumbs up to the kids to show that it worked,

"On 3," Alan said, "3, 2, 1."

Both closed their eyes and muttered 'mermaid' opening their eyes again quick, Sarah Jane saw her top turn into an orange scaly sleeveless while Alan lost his. Their legs then connected and turned into orange scaly tails, causing them to lose balance and fall head first into the water. Grinning to each other, they swam back to shore where the kids pulled them out of the water. Grabbing a towel each, the girls worked on drying Sarah Jane's tail while the boys did Alan's, the adults did their own top half's and hair. After a couple of minutes they managed to get them both dry, backing off, they watched as the tails suddenly turned back into legs.

"Guess Mr Smith was right then," Rani commented, "Part-time mermaid huh?"

"Yeh," Sarah Jane answered, "Should be quite fun actually."

"Shame this has gone too fast." Maria said.

"Oh, it doesn't have to be over yet." Clyde said, this face showing that he was up to something, he got up and ran into the sea, kicking water at the others. They all got up and ran into the sea, starting a water fight. After about five minutes the adults left the kids to it and went back to the car. Getting more towels they dried themselves off as much as they could before putting them on as much of the seats as possible, protecting them from the water before turning to watch the kids again.

"You know what," Alan said to Sarah Jane, wrapping a arm round her shoulder and bringing her in for a hug, "We are just like family, Me, you, Luke, Maria, Rani and Clyde."

"Yeh," Sarah Jane agreed, wrapping her arms round his waist, "A little alien catching family."

"And it seems like we just made it official." Alan finished off by trapping Sarah Jane's lips with his own.

After a few minutes, Sarah Jane used the only thing that the kids would hear, the car horn, to call them out of the sea. After the kids dried themselves as much as they could before they got in the car to make their way home.

* * *

As soon as they were out of sight, a suited man on the cliff top next to the beach put his camera down. He had been standing out of sight of the others the entire time, taking pictures of everything, including the fact that Sarah Jane and Alan were mermaids.

Taking out a communicator, he spoke into it.

"This is Agent 23-ABP to Area 41, do you copy."

"Yes, we do copy Agent 23-ABP, what is your status on the mermaid mission." Came a voice from it.

"I have seen and have evidence of two mermaids," the agent replied, "under the identities of Miss Sarah Jane Smith and Mr Alan Jackson, it seems that with contact of sea water they are able to resume their mermaid form, turning back when they are dry."

"Good work, Agent, report back to base."

"Yes sir," the agent put the communicator away and the camera away, "You thought you could hide the fact that you are a mermaid from us Miss Smith, your mermaid form might be quite useful for queen and country."

* * *

A/N: OK, I would like to know your views about this new twist, please put it in a review. Anyway, still mermaids, woot, but fully under control. Anyway, I am running out of time before the xmas hoildays end for me, (i had an extra week because for a teacher training week.) so i might not be able to update as much because I go to a college in another town for me so I stay round my grandparents house so it's easier to get there half the week. So it will be about two times a week update if I don't get it done before then.

so please read, review and enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Sequal to A lost childhood friend, while fighting an alien bent on taking over earth(what else is new?) he zaps Sarah-Jane and Alan so that they become merpeople and forced to live in the sea until their young friends can turn them back- featuring Rani, this is set when Alan and Maria come back from America  
Main charaters: Sarah Jane, Alan  
Secondary charaters: Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Mr Smith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of it's charaters.  
Note: If you haven't read 'A lost childhood friend' yet, I suggest you read it now, it's only a one-shot but it will help you understand the storyline.

* * *

Agent 23-ABP walked down a corridor, briefcase in hand and wearing a pair of dark sunglasses with his suit. The corridor itself was plain white with plain flooring, armed guards stood like statues on both ends of the corridor, all holding a large gun in the same position while wearing identical uniforms and dark sunglasses.

When he got to the end of the corridor, there was a large metal door blocking his way, he pressed his hand against a fingerprint scanner and then faced near the wall on the other side, allowing a light to scan his eye. Once that was done, the door opened and he walked in.

In the room was a large circular table. Men with suits and sunglasses on were sitting in most the places but one, which was the to the right of the seat nearest the opposite wall, where the mission leader sat.

"Ah, Agent," said the leader, "please, take a seat." He gestured to the spare seat.

"Yes sir," he replied, he walked round to the seat, putting his briefcase on the table and pulled out the chair, sitting on it and pulling it back in.

"May I have your report on your findings on the mermaid mission agent?" the leader said to him.

"Yes of course, cadet." He replied and then called to the other side of the room to the previously unseen young man standing in the corner of the room, who was wearing a suit by no sunglasses. It rushed over and stood next to Agent 23-ABP.

"Yes sir?"

Agent 23-ABP opened his briefcase and took out the camera that he used to take photos of Sarah Jane and Alan. Facing the cadet again, he held the camera out for him to take.

"Plug this camera into the whiteboard please cadet, and give me the control to operate it."

"Right away sir." The cadet replied as he took the camera, rushing over to the other side of the room, where a small desk with a laptop on stood next to a large whiteboard that was hang on the wall right opposite the mission leader. The cadet rushed over and plugged the camera into a laptop and pressed a few buttons to make it appear on the whiteboard. He then picked up a small remote control next to the laptop and gave it to the agent.

"Very good cadet, dismissed."

The cadet saluted the agent and moved back to his original spot.

"Gentlemen," Agent 23-ABP started, "When we saw the two mermaids 60 miles west of Ealing Docks via alien satellites stolen from a crashed spaceship, some of you thought it was a hoax, but we decided to investigate it anyway. Today, I am going to show you that the claim was not a hoax and give evidence of the two mermaids, their identities, location and what I believe we can do with them.

Earlier today, I managed to track the mermaids to a beach 15 miles from Landsea, a beach normally deserted because of nearer beaches to the towns nearest to it." He used the control to show a picture of Sarah Jane's car stopping outside the beach, and them getting out, "When they went onto the beach the adults, which are the mermaids, walked into the sea, stopping when it was waist-length," he showed a picture of Sarah Jane and Alan standing into the sea, "They gave their teenage friends the thumbs-up sign," the next picture showed Sarah Jane giving the double thumbs-up to the teens, "Before turning into their mermaid forms," the picture showed Sarah Jane and Alan in their mermaid forms just before they fell into the sea, resulting in raised eyebrows and a gasp or two, "They then," he carried on, ignoring the reactions, "swam back to shore and the kids drag them ashore," the next picture was the kids dragging the adults out of the sea, "They then dry off," next picture was the kids drying the kids tails, "which causes them to turn back into human form," they saw Sarah Jane and Alan sitting on the beach after being turned human,"

"They do exist then," the mission leader said as soon as Agent 23-ABP finished speaking, "Good work agent, so what are their identities and location then agent?"

"Their identities," Agent 23-ABP answered, opening his briefcase and taking a couple of sheets of paper and photos out, he slid the photos to the middle of the table, showing that they were pictures of Sarah Jane and Alan, "the women is known as Sarah Jane Smith, journalist, famous for cracking unusual cases and disappearing for a little while about 40 years ago, currently living in 13 Bannerman Road in Ealing. The man is Mr Alan Jackson, a computer security consultant, previously living at 36 Bannerman Road, opposite Miss Smith. Now living in America after getting a higher job in his firm. It is unknown if this is going to continue, seeing as him and Miss Smith are now a couple." He then changed the picture on the whiteboard of Sarah Jane and Alan kissing by the car.

"And what do you suggest we should do with them?" the leader asked.

"I suggest that we arrest these mermaids and have them tested," Agent 23-ABP answered, "Their speed of swimming and their ability to breathe underwater will result in being very useful, and even though they haven't displayed anything yet, I am almost certain that there is more to being a mermaid then having a fish's tail."

"A good suggestion," the mission leader replied, "One that we shall do if the rest of the table agrees," he then faced the rest of the table, "Which of you are supportive of the suggestion?"

All of rest of the table put their hands up.

"It's unanimous," the leader declared, and then turned to Agent 23-ABP, "When do you suggest we carry out the plan?"

Agent 23-ABP leaned forward in his seat, "Now."

* * *

As Sarah Jane's car entered the driveway of 13 Bannerman Road, they didn't fail to notice the familiar car sitting outside Rani's house, everyone except Rani of course.

"Why is there a car outside my house?" she asked puzzled, after everyone, except Maria, groaned when they saw it.

"It's Chrissie's." Alan answered, as Maria opened the door and rushed out of the car, running to the street and looking around.

"Who's Chrissie?" Rani asked, as she looked at Maria.

"His ex," Sarah Jane replied, pointing at Alan, "I have not been looking forward to this."

"Me neither," Alan replied, as they all got out the car, "I'll tell her."

"Tell who what?" came a familiar female voice from behind him, everyone looked around to see Chrissie coming out of the back gate, "Never mind, Alan, welcome back," she hugged him briefly, "what are you doing with Mary Jane?"

"Sarah Jane." Sarah Jane corrected her, looking at her in disbelieve about her coming from her back garden.

"Whatever," Chrissie replied, "Anyway, where's Maria, where's my little girl?"

"Over here mum." Maria came back from her search of the street to see her mum standing on Sarah Jane's drive.

"Maria, honey," Chrissie rushed over and hugged her daughter tightly before pulling away, "What are you still doing hanging around with Mary Jane?"

"Sarah Jane." Sarah Jane corrected her again, much to the amusement of the others.

"You know it's dangerous, remember that Sontaran thing I had to save you from." She then gasped and covered her mouth, realising her slip-up.

"Wait, you remembered?" Maria exclaimed.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Chrissie replied, "I get knocked out and you then take me back to your home," she gestured to Rani's house, "dump me on the floor and say I tripped over my heel and hit my head. Though to be honest, I probably would have believed you if you hadn't reminded me about that new job thing. Anyway secret is safe with me, I told Mary Jane over there that."

Everyone then turned to the women in question, who was looking down to the ground, rubbing the back of her neck in a obvious guilty gesture.

"Sarah Jane, you knew she remembered?" Maria asked her.

"Well, yeh," Sarah Jane walked over to Alan, "She also said that she wanted you to have a fresh chance, I didn't want you to live in America forever wondering if she would keep the secret."

"I asked her to not tell you," Chrissie interrupted, "Anyway, Maria honey, it's too dangerous."

"Stop right there mum," Maria said, stepping back from her, "When dad found out about this, he first said that we were going to have to move away, but I ran out of the house and went to Sarah Jane's, he finally realised that I would never have forgiven him if he took me away, so he allowed us to say, the next thing you know, he helps save the universe from the moon. The point is, I don't care what you say, I'm still going to be fighting aliens with my friends and my father, and there isn't a single thing you can do to stop me, so don't even try."

Everyone looked at shock at what Maria just said, but it was finally Chrissie who finally found her voice.

"You really love doing this don't you?" Maria just nodded, "What about you Alan?"

"It's changed my life in many ways," he answered, Sarah Jane and Alan just smiled to each other.

Sarah Jane then faced Chrissie, "Chrissie, once the universe had chosen to reveal its secrets, you can never turn your back on it."

Turning back to Maria, Chrissie bend down so her face was at the same height as her daughters, "Just promise me that you will do everything to keep yourself safe, and update me every once in a while."

"Thanks mum," Maria then went over and hugged her.

"Anyway, gotta go," Chrissie said after Maria had let go, "Ivan promised to take me shopping." She then turned and started walking back towards the car.

"Chrissie wait," Alan ran forward, "I need to quickly talk to you,"

Sarah Jane knew what this was about right away, walking over to Maria and whispering to her, "Stay with him and help him tell her."

"Sure." Maria rushed off after her dad, who was trying to explain how to tell Chrissie.

"Everyone else inside." The three Jackson's watched as everyone retreated into the house.

"What is it Alan?" Chrissie asked him, "I don't exactly want to be late for the person I'm marrying in a week."

"Well Chrissie," Alan started, "On our last mission, something kind of happened to me and Sarah Jane."

"What kind of something?" Chrissie asked.

Before he could answer, a man in a suit and sunglasses came behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr Alan Jackson?" he asked.

"Yes?" Alan answered, turning around.

"I'm afraid you will have to come with us." He replied, taking out his gun and pointing it at Alan.

"What?" Chrissie and Maria said together as Alan put his hands up.

"Step away from him ladies," the man said as more men in identical uniforms to him stepped out of a plain black car, pointing their guns at him, "This man is a mermaid, possibly very dangerous."

Chrissie turned to Maria, a look of shock and disbelieve on her face, "Seriously?"

"That was only number one." Maria replied.

"What's number two."

In answer to Chrissie's question, Sarah Jane came running out of the house after seeing what was happening though her living room window.

"Oi, get your hands off my boyfriend," she shouted at them before having to stop and put her hands up because two of the men turned and pointed their guns at her.

"You're kidding?" Chrissie said in shock of what Sarah Jane had shouted.

"That was number two." Maria muttered.

"How they hell did that happen?" asked Chrissie.

"Madam, I must ask you to be quiet." The man said, then addressed Sarah Jane and Alan, "We have permission to capture you and take you to a top secret testing lab, where your mermaid forms will be examined for use for queen and country."

"What?" Alan exclaimed, "How did you find out?"

"You came to the surface one too many times," He answered, "Now grab them."

Sarah Jane and Alan yelled and struggled as the men rushed over and grabbed them by the arms, but it was Alan that made himself heard.

"Now wait just one minute." He said it so forcefully that they all stopped to look at him, "Where we just were, it was something to attempt to get rid of our mermaid form's, Sarah Jane managed to succeed. I'm still a mermaid, but she isn't, isn't that right Maria?"

"Yeh," Maria lied swiftly, "I saw it."

"Here's the deal," Alan said to the man, "Take me, examine me, I'll go quietly, make no fuss. But you have to leave Sarah Jane alone."

"What?" Sarah Jane whispered, as she struggled against the men holding her.

For a minute, the man talked in a communicator about Alan's deal, after about a minute he put it away, "Deal."

"No!" Sarah Jane screamed, as the men realised her, she tried rushing forward to Alan but was blocked by a couple more, she tried fighting though them, tears falling down her face.

After getting handcuffed, Alan turned to the man, "Can I least say goodbye? last request."

"Fine," he replied, and nodded to the men blocking Sarah Jane who stepped aside and allowed her past.

As she ran forward, she saw his expression told her not to argue about what he was doing, after a second's thought, she decided to obey his request. As soon as she got near enough, she threw her arms round him.

"I'll miss you." She said, then separated a bit, touching his cheek, she brought him in and kissed him, ignoring Chrissie's gasp.

After a few seconds she separated from him, "I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

She stepped back from him, fresh tears falling down her cheeks as she watched Alan getting dragged to the car, before the put him in, one of them lifted his gun and bashed Alan's head with it, knocking him out.

"Alan!" Sarah Jane ran forward, but one of the men by the car whipped out a white gun and shot at Sarah Jane with it, causing her to collapse on the ground a second later.

"Sarah Jane!" the kids, who had came out the house a minute earlier ran with Maria to Sarah Jane's non-moving form.

Luke reached her first and grabbed her wrist, sighing in relief when he felt a pulse, looking at her, he saw a white dart poking out her shoulder.

"Tranquillised," Luke said, "Lets get her inside."

As the kids lifted her up, Chrissie walked over.

"This isn't the time mum." Maria said to her, as she put one of Sarah Jane arms round her shoulder.

"Just tell her this," Chrissie said, "Just don't break Alan's heart."

"Sure," Maria replied, "You better get going, Ivan's waiting."

They were just getting though Sarah Jane's door when Chrissie finally drove off.

* * *

After 10 minutes, they finally managed to get Sarah Jane lying on the sofa in the attic, after calling Mr Smith, he did a scan and found Sarah Jane to be all right, aside for the fact that she was still unconscious. After 20 minutes she finally started stirring.

"Mum, are you alright?" Luke asked, as they all rushed over.

Sarah Jane slowly opened her eyes and looked at her son, she reached out and touched his cheek, "Luke?"

"Yes, it's me," he answered, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," she replied, then tears started forming in her eyes, she looked over to Maria's equal condition, "I'm sorry Maria."

"You're not the only one who's sad." Maria replied, as the two girls tried and failed to keep their tears at bay.

* * *

A couple of days later, Luke answered the doorbell to Rani.

"How are they doing?" she asked him.

"Maria's keeping herself busy," Luke replied, "Mum, she didn't even leave the sofa for the entire day, except to make meals or when she was forced too."

Going in the living room, they saw Sarah Jane sitting on the sofa with her knees up, cradling a cup of tea. Tears stains still on her eyes and cheeks, though it looked like she had finally ran out of tears.

"How are you doing?" Rani asked, sitting down and putting her arm round Sarah Jane's shoulders.

"I miss him." Sarah Jane answered, looking down into the tea.

"I know you do," Rani replied, "He did it for you."

Those words seemed to do something to Sarah Jane, something good, because she sat up, shaking herself away from Rani's arm. Putting her tea down, she leapt up from her seat and ran to the stairs.

The kids exchanged a puzzled look before following her.

"What are you doing?" Rani asked Sarah Jane, who was on top of the stairs and heading towards the attic stairs.

"I'm going to get my boyfriend back." She said, loud enough for Maria, in her bedroom and Clyde in the kitchen to hear. She then rushed towards the attic door, with all four kids on her tail.

"Mr Smith, I need you." She called as soon as she entered the attic.

After the supercomputer unfolded itself, Sarah Jane gave her instructions before it could even say a word.

"Mr Smith, I need a visual link with Torchwood Cardiff, more specially, a man called Jack Harkness."

"I will use the same signal as when you last spoke to him via the subwave network."

After a few seconds, the familiar background appeared on the screen, and a couple of voices could be heard.

"Hello, it anyone there?" Sarah Jane said.

After a few seconds, a familiar black man came on screen, "Sarah Jane!" he exclaimed.

"Mickey Smith," Sarah Jane replied, "is Captain Jack there please?"

"I'll get him," Mickey replied, he then turned his head over his shoulder and screamed "JACK!"

Within seconds, the familiar man came into view, "Sarah Jane Smith, couldn't get enough of me I see," he then stopped when he noticed Sarah Jane's tear stains, and by then Martha Jones, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones had appeared on the screen, all of them looking at her in concern, "Have you been crying?"

Sarah Jane ignored the question, "Captain Jack Harkness, I need your help."

* * *

A/N: OK, Chrissie's found out, got her reaction and Area 41 has acted. Adding Torchwood was a late decision but I like the look of a crossover, having Martha and Mickey in the team is following some other stories I have read so I included them, and in case your wondering where the doctor is, he will appear in the story, i promise. Please say your views in a review PLEASE.

so please read, review and enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Sequal to A lost childhood friend, while fighting an alien bent on taking over earth(what else is new?) he zaps Sarah-Jane and Alan so that they become merpeople and forced to live in the sea until their young friends can turn them back- featuring Rani, this is set when Alan and Maria come back from America  
Main charaters: Sarah Jane, Alan  
Secondary charaters: Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Mr Smith, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Copper, Mickey Smith, Martha Jones  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of it's charaters not Torchwood or doctor who and any of it's charaters.  
Note: If you haven't read 'A lost childhood friend' yet, I suggest you read it now, it's only a one-shot but it will help you understand the storyline.

* * *

"Captain Jack Harkness, I need your help."

In the Torchwood hub, the whole group was crowded around a computer screen, looking in concern at the women and four teenagers standing in an attic.

"We'll help you," Jack said to Sarah Jane, "But we need to know what you need help for first."

"A friend of mine has been arrested by some men in suits and sunglasses," Sarah Jane replied, "but they are not the police, I think it's some government agency or something."

"It will help if we know why he was arrested." Jack said.

Maria, losing patience, replied for Sarah Jane, "My dad got arrested because he is a mermaid."

The Torchwood's faces turned from concern to shock when Maria said that.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, "Miss…"

"Jackson, Maria Jackson," Maria replied, "mermaids, as in fish tail and lives in the sea. She's one too." She pointed at Sarah Jane.

"How?" Gwen was the first to recover from the shock the team had when they heard that.

"Long story short," answered Sarah Jane, "a Gobuus turned me and Alan, that's my friend, got turned into mermaids, requiring us to live in the sea for little while until the kids were able to capture him and force him to turn us back. Later we discovered that we could still turn into mermaids when we are in the sea or come in contact with seawater if we want too, turning back to human when we are dry. During this, some people have found this out and came to arrest us, but Alan lied that I wasn't a mermaid anymore and allowed them to take him if they didn't take me. So I need your help getting him back." She looked at all the shocked faces on the screen in front of her, "Do you believe me?"

"Yes I do actually," Jack answered, "Doctor would love to hear about this one huh."

"Anyway." Gwen interrupted.

"Yes anyway," Jack said, "You want us to storm in and get him out?"

"Actually I need to find out who arrested him," Sarah Jane replied, "Where they are and someone to stop the guards while we make the getaway."

"Excuse me," Mr Smith interrupted, "But isn't it my job to find out who took Alan and where?"

"You can't help us stop the guards chasing after us," Sarah Jane replied, "I thought we might work together during the whole thing because I do need their help."

"Very well," Mr Smith replied, "I have been thinking about who might have taken Alan. Since people will believe he might be an alien, the best place to go is to one of the three alien catching organisations."

"Wait three?" Rani interrupted, "I thought there were only two, UNIT and Torchwood." She pointed at the screen when she said torchwood.

"No there are three," Jack explained, "UNIT is the most known, then us and finally an organisation called Area 41, it's like the English version of Area 51, hardly anyone knows about it, What's your name by the way?"

"Rani Chandra."

"Well you are looking very nice Rani Chandra," Jack told her.

"Stop it Harkness." Sarah Jane snapped at him while Rani went bright red.

"Anyway," he continued, ignoring Sarah Jane, "I happen to know exactly where it is."

* * *

The next day, Sarah Jane and the Torchwood team stood in a straight line a distance away from a large building hidden in the countryside next to the sea.

"So how did you know about this?" Sarah Jane asked Jack, who was next to her.

"I'm a 51st century guy," Jack answered, "When the time agency started, they closed this place down and made it public knowledge. All the information was in my history books back in my school days."

"Jack Harkness at school?" Mickey said, smirking, "That's something I cannot see."

"Anyway," Sarah Jane interrupted, "when we rush out, probably with guards after us. We need you to get them off our tail (A/N: No pun intended) by tranquillising them, Martha, are you sure it's got going to injure them too much?"

"The tranquiller itself, no" Martha answered, "Though they might knock into something on the way down."

"They kidnapped your friend and you're worried about hurting them," Ianto said, "You are sure different from us Ms Smith."

"I don't go in all guns blazing." Sarah Jane replied, "Lets go."

* * *

While they all hid behind a large rock, Sarah Jane used her sonic to cut the thick barbed wire on top of a metal grated fence. Waiting until a guard had passed, she quickly scaled the fence and dropped down, running to the nearest shelter. Making her way carefully to the main building, she crept to the nearest door, disabling all the security systems as she went.

When she got to the door, she opened her watch and scanned it and the corridor inside, with the result showing sensors and a guard. Pointing her sonic at the door, she disabled it's traps before unlocking it. Opening it an itch, she peeked in. Smiling when she saw the guard was wearing an earpiece, she pointed her sonic in and turned it on, watching the earpiece spark and the guard scream, finally collapsing.

Quickly disabling the corridors security, she stepped inside and closed the door. Walking past the guard she peered around the corner, finding it thankfully empty. She carried on though the building, scanning for and disabling the security systems as she went.

After about five minutes, Sarah Jane stopped and checked a small map she had downloaded from Mr Smith on her watch, seeing that she was only half a dozen corridors from Alan. She was about to move off again when she heard something behind her.

"Stop and turn around with your hands up." A man ordered.

Looking behind her she saw three guards with guns pointing at her, instead of turning around, she ran for it, just missing the bullets they shot at her as she turned the corridor.

Nearing the end of the next corridor, she tripped over something and fell over. Turning over and sitting up, she looked on as the guards rounded the corner and stopped, pointing her guns at her.

Sarah Jane automatally put her arms over her face, blocking her view. Instead of hearing the loud bang and having the feeling of the bullets entering her body. She heard a faint cracking noise. Putting her arms down, she looked on in horror as she saw the guards were frozen, standing as still as statues and glittering as their whole bodies was covered in ice.

"How?" Sarah Jane muttered to herself, then remembered that she had a palm facing them when she had covered her face, lifting her arm up and looking at the offending palm, she looked at it and then the guards and back again. She then grinned, realising it was the perfect weapon to use to get Alan back. Using her sonic to get rid of the security on the next corridor, she got up and ran down it.

On the final corridor but one, she peeped round to see it covered with guards with guns. Sticking her screwdriver slightly round, she turned it on and heard screaming and bodies hitting the ground. Stepping onto the corridor, she saw to her horror, that the range was only half the corridor, and there was still at least a dozen and half guards still standing.

As soon as they saw her, the all pointed their guns at her. Sighing, Sarah Jane raised her hands above her head. She didn't have the nerve to freeze them all, and their guns had no water in them, she then suddenly had an idea.

"Before you shoot me, can I least have some last words?" she asked them.

They looked at each other and then back to her, one of them nodded.

"Thank you," Sarah Jane said, "Now, did you know that the air is full of water."

The guards looked confused about this, one of them spoke up, "Huh?"

"The air is full of water," Sarah Jane repeated, "Like this."

Concentrating as hard as she could on the air around the guns, she held her palm out and, using her newfound freezing power, froze the air around and in the guns.

While she did this, the guards looked on in shock as ice formed around their guns, pulling the trigger they heard the bullet go in and get stuck in the ice. Before they could do anything else, Sarah Jane lifted up her sonic and zapped their earpieces, making them scream in pain and collapse. The guards from the other corridor came rushing over and got the same treatment, finally, the way to Alan was clear to Sarah Jane.

Climbing over the unconscious guards, she sorted out the corridors security and walked down it, stopping at a large maze of red lasers. She pointed her sonic at them but nothing happened,.

"Deadlocked sealed," she muttered, "Curse them and their stolen alien technology.

Sighing, she put her sonic into her pocket, then took a few steps back.

"Just like back flipping down the stairs, Sarah Jane." She told herself and ran forward, arms out, she started flipping though the lasers, missing most of them by inches. After about 10 seconds, she flipped over the last beam and landed knees bent, on the other side of them.

Straightening up, Sarah Jane grinned, "Haven't done that for a very long time." Walking over to a large door at the end of the corridor, she opened it using her sonic, looking into the room, she saw it was deserted, walking in, she altered the cameras to stay with the same picture they had on that second, so people watching them wouldn't notice that she had gotten in.

Walking further into the room, she finally found what she was looking for. A large tank full of seawater leaning against the wall, lying on the bottom of it, fast asleep, was Alan.

Running over, she gasped when she saw the state of him. His arms were covered in bruises and his tail had so many scales taken off it that it was visible even from the distance she was at.

"Alan." Sarah Jane said, knocking the glass, "Wake up, it's Sarah Jane."

Hearing this, Alan stirred, and looked around to see Sarah Jane leaning against the tank. He swam over, wincing as the salt water hit the bare skin on his tail.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you." Sarah Jane answered, "Now how did you get those bruises?"

"Blood tests," Alan answered.

"Where are they?"

"That safe there," he pointed to a large metal safe, which looked like it had a powerful locking device on it.

Sarah Jane went over and unlocked it with her sonic. Opening it, she took all the scale and blood samples and put them in her pocket before closing it again. She then went over to a impressive looking computer and used the sonic on it. After a few seconds she came back to the tank.

"What did you do the computer?" Alan asked.

"Deleted any trace of you from it," Sarah Jane answered, "And also created an undetectable virus in it, so it wipes clean any back-up copies inserted. Now lets get you out of here, stand back."

Alan swam to the back of the cage while Sarah Jane stepped back herself. Pointing her sonic at the glass cage she turned it on and it shattered. Water and Alan poured out and went all over the room, setting hidden alarms off.

"Oh god." Sarah Jane rushed over to Alan and took two towels from her back pocket.

"How?" Alan asked as he grabbed one and started wiping his top half while Sarah Jane did his tail.

"Pockets are bigger on the inside," Sarah Jane answered, "Got the doctor to teach me how to do it, we are not going to have enough time."

"Isn't there anyway you can do to stop them opening the door?" Alan asked her.

Sarah Jane looked at her palm, "Yes there is." She raised her arm at the water soaked door and froze the whole of it.

"That won't last for long," Sarah Jane said, "It will open if they force it enough." She turned to see Alan's raised eyebrows, "Just found out that power's come with the tail, I got freezing stuff, as you just saw."

Just at that second, there was banging as the guards attempted to force there way though the frozen floor.

"Its no use," Alan said, "There is too much water on the floor, it's getting me more wet." He slammed his hands on his tail as fists, as soon as it came in contact with the tail, there was a sizzling sound and steam came up from in-between his fingers. Looking at each other, Sarah Jane and Alan grinned.

The door flew open and guards came flooding in, but as soon as their feet touched the floor inside of the room, they fell to their buts and slid a couple of metres in random directions. When they stopped they looked in disbelieve at the floor of ice that Sarah Jane had created before she and Alan exited via the vent tunnels.

"Man it's good to have legs again." Alan said, as he crawled behind Sarah Jane though the low metal tunnels.

Sarah Jane shushed him as she stopped and looked down at a grate on the floor, bending down a bit lower to see further.

"OK," she whispered to him, "Down there is the exit, we climb down and sneak out, stay close to me OK."

"Sure."

Sarah Jane got her sonic and undid the bolts on the grate, but failed to catch it as it fell. They watched in horror as it fell to the ground with a loud clang.

"Come on!" Sarah Jane jumped down and stepped back as Alan made his way down, hearing the sound of running footsteps getting closer and closer. As Alan jumped down, the guards came round the corner, stopping them.

"Run!" Sarah Jane shouted, and they both ran out the door and started running for their lives to the nearest fence.

"Catch them, catch them alive." A guard said and with the others, ran after the retreating couple.

"Alive, that could be to our advantage," Sarah Jane said after overhearing, she then raised her voice to a shout, "JACK!"

"On it!" a voice shouted back, Sarah Jane watched as Jack ran out of his hiding spot with the others and started shooting at the guards, causing them to start falling, also tripping the others up.

As the mermaids neared the gate, Sarah Jane used her sonic to open it, running though it she shut it again before running 100 metres, coming to a stop, they saw the Torchwood team run to the gates, still shooting.

"Who's them?" asked Alan as he panted for breath.

"Friend's of mine," Sarah Jane replied, "three of them travelled with the doctor as well."

They watched as the guards reopened the gates and started fighting with the Torchwood team, suddenly about half a dozen guards broke free of the fighting and ran to Sarah Jane and Alan.

"Run!" Alan did not need telling twice when Sarah Jane said that, following Sarah Jane, he saw her look around and slow down a tiny bit until she was level with him. Grabbing his hand she sped up again, heading towards the cliffs overhanging the sea.

"Dive!" Sarah Jane shouted as they got to the end. Letting go of Sarah Jane hand, they leapt of the cliff at the same time.

* * *

A/N: OK, bit of a cliffhanger there, ok for people who do not know (which must not be much people.) Area 51 is an american base that researchs something about planes, because it's extreme sercuity, there are rumours that it deals with aliens and that it has aliens in it's base. a rumour that is true in my story. the freezing power of Sarah Jane's and the boiling power of Alan's come from H2O-just add water and i used quotes from SJA and doctor who (like jack flirting with Rani is around the same as he did with Sarah Jane on journey's end and of course, Sarah Jane doing a Jenny.)

so please read, review and enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Sequal to A lost childhood friend, while fighting an alien bent on taking over earth(what else is new?) he zaps Sarah-Jane and Alan so that they become merpeople and forced to live in the sea until their young friends can turn them back- featuring Rani, this is set when Alan and Maria come back from America  
Main charaters: Sarah Jane, Alan  
Secondary charaters: Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Mr Smith, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Copper, Mickey Smith, Martha Jones  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of it's charaters not Torchwood or doctor who and any of it's charaters.  
Note: If you haven't read 'A lost childhood friend' yet, I suggest you read it now, it's only a one-shot but it will help you understand the storyline.

* * *

It was at least 10 seconds until they hit the water, landing at a slight angle; they turned into their mermaid forms and swam off as fast as they could.

The Torchwood team, just having finished off the guards that were attacking them watched in shock at their fall.

"Blimey." Martha muttered, "I hope they are all right."

"They're mermaids." Jack replied, "A dive in the sea is nothing to them."

"What do you think they are doing?" Mickey asked.

"Well if they are smart," Jack replied, "They would get their fish tails all the way to China."

As soon as he said that, parts of the cliff opened and about three dozen jet-skis and speedboats zoomed out, racing their way towards the two retreating mermaids, followed by a larger, but still fast moving boat.

"Not good." Gwen muttered, as they watched them zoom out of sight.

"Come on." Jack ordered, and ran off to the Torchwood car, with the others following. When they got in, they set off, trying to keep the Area 41 boats in view at all times.

* * *

Sarah Jane and Alan were swimming as fast as they could, holding each other's hand. They were starting to get tired and slowing down when they heard the loud engines of the boats heading towards them.

"Oh god," Sarah Jane said, "Under."

Still swimming forwards, they swam lower and lower until their tails barely avoided the seabed. The were horrified when the saw a large net dropped from in-between two speedboats, with weights on the bottom to stop it floating up and leaving a gap, trapping the two mermaids.

"The cave!" Sarah Jane shouted, pointing to the cave they slept in that was in-between them and the net in front of them.

Swimming as fast as they could towards the tunnel, Alan soon realised that they were not going to make it in time. Thinking fast, he grabbed Sarah Jane's tail and span around once before letting go, throwing her like a slingshot into the cave just before the net blocked it.

Recovering quickly, Sarah Jane swam back out to see Alan getting trapped into the nets, which connected together at the edges when they touched to form one net.

"Swim," Alan shouted to her, "Please Sara Ja, get out of here."

Sarah Jane was gob smacked that he finally called her 'Sara Ja' again and swam up to him, following him up with the net.

"No, I can't." she said to him, grabbing his hand.

"Please," Alan pleaded, "For me and the kids."

"OK," Sarah Jane replied, defeated, "I love you Ala."

"I love you too."

After a quick kiss, Sarah Jane moved away, watching Alan break the surface, she swam as fast as she could away from it.

Within a minute, she heard more jet-skis and speedboats coming after her. Swimming quickly up to the surface, she dived and looked behind her, seeing a couple of dozen speedboats and jet-skis racing behind her. Looking forward again, she saw a beach and a very fast moving black land rover heading towards it. Landing in the sea, she grinned as she carried on swimming. She knew whom that car belonged to, it belonged to Torchwood.

* * *

In that certain land rover, the whole team was looking out of the window, searching for any sign of Area 41's boats or of the mermaids while Jack was driving as fast as he could.

"There!" Martha shouted, everyone looking to see Sarah Jane dive out of the water and back in.

"Next left Jack!" Gwen shouted to the man behind the wheel.

"Hold on!" Jack shouted, a second later he hit the brake and moved the stirring wheel left as hard as he could. Everyone held on to anything they could as the car skidded around to face the path that led to the beach. Putting the car back in gear, Jack sped off again.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the sea, Sarah Jane finally reached the beach. Sitting up, she looked behind her to see the Torchwood team stop their car and get out of it, running towards her.

Lifting her hand up, she used her power to freeze the water around the jet-skis and speedboats, stopping them in their tracks, sending the people aboard them flying.

Sarah Jane looked around and saw that four jet-skis had avoided her freezing. The people aboard them then took out their guns and pointed them at her before she could freeze them.

"Put your hands up." One of them ordered, but Sarah Jane kept them where they were, on the ground, "I said, put your hands up."

They suddenly heard the sound of guns clicking behind them, they turned to see the whole of the Torchwood team aiming guns at them. Jack had his gun against the head of the one that was talking.

"I fully suggest that you run away," Jack said to him, "Now that your guns are useless."

"How?" the guy asked Jack, puzzled.

"Cos Sarah Jane's gone and frozen them." Jack simply answered.

They looked back at their guns to see that the ends were covered in ice, making them completely useless, they then looked at Sarah Jane who then waved cheekily back at them.

Jack cleared his throat loudly, and the men took that as a sign, dropping their guns and running away.

"Nice power Sarah Jane." Jack commented as they put their guns away, "Love the tail, very sexy."

"Thanks," Sarah Jane replied, ignoring the flirting, "But right now, I got to go and save my boyfriend."

So, using her tail as a spring, she managed to fling herself back into the water.

Jack and Martha looked at each other, puzzled and shocked, "Boyfriend?"

* * *

Sarah Jane swam as fast as she could towards the fleet of boats that was holding Alan captive. Swimming underwater so she couldn't be detected. Looking up, she saw the bottom of the larger boat surrounded by the speedboats and jet-skis that hadn't followed her to the beach. Speeding their way back to the Area 41 base. Raising the hand that wasn't holding her sonic lipstick, she froze the whole lot, stopping them and watching at least two dozen men fall into the sea, dropping their guns and swimming back up the surface.

Swimming up as fast as she could, she shot out of the water and landing on the main deck, where Alan was laying in a bathtub sized container of water. Wasting no time, she quickly froze every gun in the place and pointed her sonic into the air, sending off the signal that made everyone, excluding Sarah Jane and Alan, scream in pain and collapse, because of their ear pieces.

"Sarah Jane!" Alan exclaimed.

"I always come back." She told him, before turning a bit more serious, "Lets get out of here, use your tail to fling yourself into the sea."

Just before they were able to do that though, one of the men started regaining consciousness, Sarah Jane pointed her sonic at him.

"Please don't hurt me," he pleaded at them, "I won't hurt you."

Sarah Jane lowered her sonic, "Then give a message to your leaders," she said coldly to him, "What happened today, will happen again if you come after us again."

Then, without another word said, Sarah Jane and Alan flung themselves off the boat and into the water, swimming away back to the beach where the Torchwood team were waiting.

* * *

When they finally got back to the beach, a relived Torchwood team greeted them.

"You two alright?" Martha asked, as the team ran towards the wet sand towards them.

"We are fine," Sarah Jane replied, "Now help us out the water."

As soon as they were dragged onto the dry sand, Jack rounded up on them.

"OK, so you have got freezing powers," he pointed at Sarah Jane, "So what's he got?" he pointed at Alan.

"This," Alan answered, and pointed a flat palm at Sarah Jane's tail, slowly turning it into a fist. Everyone watched as Alan gently evaporated the water away until she completely dry, allowing her to turn back into her human form, she then stood up. Alan then turned his powers onto himself, when he back into his human form again, Sarah Jane held her hands out and helped him up.

"Next thing," Martha said, "Boyfriend?"

Sarah Jane stood there shocked at realising her little slip up, "Well, yeh."

"And why didn't you tell us."

Alan put his arm around Sarah Jane's waist at this moment and Sarah Jane put her hand on his shoulder, allowing him to pull her closer before she answered, "Well I didn't know exactly how to say."

Martha just smiled in an understanding way.

"Do you really think that Area 41 will leave you alone after this?" Ianto asked.

Sarah Jane turned around, facing the sea, still connected to Alan and then leant her head against his shoulder.

"I don't really know," Sarah Jane answered, "I gave them a warning, but I don't know if they heed it. It's not going to stop me swimming though."

"Me neither." Alan agreed.

The whole group stood there for a little while, watching the sun go down before they finally decided to get in the car and drive home.

* * *

The next morning, the black land rover pulled up outside Sarah Jane's house. Sarah Jane and Alan got out first, followed by the Torchwood team. A second later, the door opened and Luke popped his head out.

"Mum," he exclaimed, then popped his head back in, allowing them all to hear him out, "Guys, they're home."

A few seconds later, all the kids came out, which Luke and Maria in the lead. They rushed over to their respective parents and hugged them.

"Dad thank god you're alright," Maria said to her dad as she let go of him, "Sarah Jane managed the rescue you then."

"One high-class rescue yep," Alan replied, smiling at Sarah Jane, "I'll tell you about it later."

Sarah Jane then turned to the Torchwood team, who was smiling at the reunion.

"Thanks Jack." She said to Jack, holding her arms out for a hug, "I couldn't have done it without you or your team."

Jack hugged Sarah Jane, lifting her off her feet for a second before putting her back down again.

"No prob," he replied, "Just call us if you need help again, you know where we are."

"Sure."

The two mermaids then hugged each member of the team, with Alan shaking hands with the boys, Jack then got to Alan.

"Don't break her heart." He muttered to him.

Alan looked at Sarah Jane, who was hugging Mickey.

"I don't intend too." He replied.

After everybody had hugged, Torchwood got back into their car and drove off, with Sarah Jane and her crew waving them off. The windows went down and Martha, Mickey and Gwen stuck their heads and arms out, waving back, while Jack, who was driving, just stuck his arm out.

* * *

Going back into the kitchen, Sarah Jane got herself a juice and put it on the table, before turning and searching her kitchen cupboards. The kids and Alan sat themselves around the same table.

Sarah Jane then came back with a small box, sitting in-between Luke and Rani, she opened it up and took out a lollypop stick

"What's with that?" Rani asked, pointing at it.

"It's a tradition every summer for me," Sarah Jane answered, "I made homemade lollies in case I get hot."

"What's with it now?" Rani corrected her first question.

"This," Sarah Jane stuck the stick a little bit in her juice and positioned her other hand near the side of the cup, pointing her palm to the liquid, she froze it and slid a lollypop out of the glass, much to the shock of the kids.

"How?" Clyde asked.

"Comes with the fish tail." Replied Sarah Jane, grinning.

"Ice sure doesn't last long though." Clyde then said.

Puzzled, Sarah Jane looked down to see that the lollypop was indeed, melting. Looking at Alan, she saw that he had his elbow in the table with his chin leaning against his fist, but his hand was turned so his fist pointed right at the lollypop. So he could use his power on it without anyone noticing.

"Alan!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, feigned innocence.

"You know what," Sarah Jane replied, "You used your power to melt it."

"Hold up," Maria interrupted, "Dad has a power."

"He can heat water up until it boils." Sarah Jane replied, grabbing a dishcloth from the sink and wiping up the puddle of juice that used to be her lollypop.

"Had us dry and back in human form in 20 seconds," Alan said, getting up from his seat, "I'll think I'll have some tea.

A couple of minutes later, he sat down with a cup of tea while Sarah Jane had just made herself another lollypop. After random chat for a few minutes, Alan lifted his cup to have a sip of tea to see that the tea was completely frozen, to his slight shock.

"Sarah Jane." He looked up at the offending women on the other side of the table.

"Got you back." She replied, smirking.

"Fine, we're even." He replied, defeated.

Everyone laughed as he lifted his hand to melt and reheat his tea.

* * *

A/N: ok next chapter will be the next, it will be a epilogue. and by the way, the doctor will be in the epilogue, i promise, i double promise.

so please read, review and enjoy.


	11. Epilogue

Summary: Sequal to A lost childhood friend, while fighting an alien bent on taking over earth(what else is new?) he zaps Sarah-Jane and Alan so that they become merpeople and forced to live in the sea until their young friends can turn them back- featuring Rani, this is set when Alan and Maria come back from America  
Main charaters: Sarah Jane, Alan  
Secondary charaters: Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Mr Smith, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Copper, Mickey Smith, Martha Jones, Doctor, Heather McCrimmon  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of it's charaters not Torchwood or doctor who and any of it's charaters.  
Note: If you haven't read 'A lost childhood friend' yet, I suggest you read it now, it's only a one-shot but it will help you understand the storyline.

* * *

Everyone laughed as he lifted his hand to melt and reheat his tea.

_One year later_

Nearing the beach where she and Alan had finally gotten rid of Area 41 with the help of Torchwood, Sarah Jane surfaced and looked at the deserted beach in front of her, recalling her good memories. She was about to go underwater again when she heard the most familiar sound.

She watched in astonishment as the familiar blue police box came and vanished from sight a few times before becoming solid. The door opened and out came the familiar brown-haired man with his brown suit and light-brown overcoat and the not so familiar women with long blond hair.

"Oh would you believe it Heather," the Doctor said, clearly disappointed, "We set the TARDIS for random and she brings us to a boring beach on Earth."

"Well you did say anywhere in time and space," Heather replied, "So you should have been half-expecting this."

"But out of the entire time and space," the Doctor replied, "We had to end up on some deserted beach heavens knows where on earth, we haven't even gone anywhere in time, it's the same year as you come from."

While trying to find some reply to this statement, Heather turned and looked out at the sea, frowning when she spotted the small figure that was Sarah Jane, who was watching in the distance.

"Deserted?"

"Huh?" the Doctor asked, puzzled.

"You said the beach was deserted." Heather replied.

"Well yeh," the Doctor said, looking around quickly, "It is."

"Then who's that women in the sea over there." Heather pointed at Sarah Jane.

Looking at where Heather was pointing, the Doctor put his head on his forehead to block the sun and squinted towards Sarah Jane.

"No," he frowned, as he recognised her a bit in the distance, "It can't be."

He ran forwards until he was slightly in the water, getting his trainers went, when he finally realised it was Sarah Jane.

"Hi Doctor." Sarah Jane shouted, raising her hand up as high as she could and waving.

"Sarah Jane Smith," the Doctor shouted back, gob smacked that she was in the sea, "What are you doing out there."

"Who's Sarah Jane?" Heather asked, allowing looking at her.

"Old companion of mine," the Doctor answered, Heather nodded in understanding before Sarah Jane spoke again.

"Be with you in a sec." Sarah Jane shouted back, and before the Doctor could say another word, she ducked under the water and a second later was sitting in shallow water, just in front of the Doctor.

Both the Doctor and Heather's mouths fell open when they saw Sarah Jane's tail; she smiled at them for a minute before Heather managed to speak again.

"Your ex-companion is a mermaid?" Heather looked at the Doctor in shock and puzzlement.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, closed his mouth and swallowed before answering, "Well she certainly wasn't one when I last saw her."

Sarah Jane sighed, "Yes I'm a mermaid," she said, "I will explain as soon as you help me out of the water."

The Doctor stood there, still shocked for a second before coming back to his senses, "Right yes."

He walked over to her and grabbed her out-stretched hand, dragging out of the water and onto the dry sand, where she took a small bag attached to her arm and opened it, pulling out a couple of towels far too big for it.

Sarah Jane started drying herself as she looked up at Heather's shocked expression at the bag, "Oh, the bag is alien, it's waterproof, damage-proof, everything-proof."

"But last time I checked," the Doctor interjected, "Not with bigger on the inside technology."

"Well, nothing a little upgrade can't fix." Sarah Jane smiled at the Doctor.

They were quiet for a couple of minutes while Sarah Jane dried herself, once she was completely dry, she turned back into her human form, much to the surprise to the others. She packed the towels back into the bag and put it into her pocket.

"You going to explain the mermaid thing then?" the Doctor asked as she stood up.

"Simple enough really," Sarah Jane said, shrugging, "A Gobuus turned me into a mermaid, forced to live in the sea for a little while, got turned back, found out I could turn into a mermaid with contact to sea water if I want to and a power comes with the whole package."

"You might want to look up 'simple' again." Heather commented.

"Wait power," the Doctor interrupted, "What power."

Sarah Jane sighed and pointed her palm at a small part of the sea, freezing it.

"Oh," the Doctor exclaimed, grinning as he looked at the small iceberg, "Very nice, oh that is handy, I sure could have used that when I was processed by the sun," Sarah Jane and Heather raised their eyebrows at him, "Never mind."

"Anyway," Sarah Jane said, turning to Heather and raising her hand to her to shake, "Sarah Jane, I used to travel with the Doctor."

Heather took her hand and shook it, "Heather McCrimmon, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

The Doctor was relived that the introduction was nothing like when Sarah Jane had met Rose, interrupted, "Would you like a lift home, Sarah Jane?"

"You know," Sarah Jane replied, "I think I will, you know where I live don't you?"

"13 Bannerman Road," the Doctor answered, and made his way to the TARDIS, with Sarah Jane and Heather following.

When they had got in, the Doctor bounded right to the controls and started setting the controls while Sarah Jane closed the door and looked around the familiar room.

"How is your son nowadays?" the Doctor asked, "Luke."

"He's fine," Sarah Jane replied, "Genius as anyways, that's what happened when he was created by aliens and I adopted him."

Heather raised an eyebrow but decided not a comment.

"You're the first person for a long time who hasn't asked me how my stepdaughter is, to be honest." Sarah Jane continued.

The Doctor looked up, shocked and puzzled at what she just said, "Stepdaughter?"

In answered, Sarah Jane raised her left hand to show a small gold ring round her third finger, "Two months ago, it's Sarah Jane Jackson now."

The Doctor stared at the ring while Heather just smiled, the Doctor then rushed around the counsel and hugged Sarah Jane tightly.

"My Sarah Jane, finally getting married," he then let her go, "What's his name then."

"Alan," she replied, "He's a old childhood friend who I thought forgot me, became a mermaid with me and he turned out he could remember, barely, but he could, all started from there, plus a couple of kidnappings, me sneaking round a top secret government base and help from Captain Jack Harkness on the way."

The Doctor grinned, "You have never changed, haven't you Sarah Jane?"

Sarah Jane shook her head, "Never, now home please, you can meet my family and team, shame Alan is still at work."

The Doctor bounded back to the counsel and pushed down a lever, causing the main column to glow blue and create its trademark wheezing sound. After about a minute of trying to keep balance while it travelled, it finally landed and stood still.

Sarah Jane walked to the door and stepped outside, followed by Heather and the Doctor; four gob smacked faces greeted them.

"How long have I been gone?" Sarah Jane asked Rani.

"Just a few hours." Rani answered.

"And in my back garden," Sarah Jane commented, looking around, "Very nice Doctor."

"Wait," Clyde burst out, "That's the Doctor?"

"Yep," the Doctor answered, popping the p, "This is Heather, who might you be."

Sarah Jane walked up behind the kids and starting making introductions.

"This is Rani, Clyde, you recognise Luke," she said, pointing to each of them in turn, "And this is my stepdaughter, Maria."

"Hello honey, how come you lot are in the back garden," came a male voice behind them, "And who's him?"

They turned around to see Alan standing by the back door; the suit he was wearing showed that he had only just come home from work.

"Hello Ala," Sarah Jane greeted, Alan came over and gave Sarah Jane a quick kiss on the lips, "This is the Doctor."

"You must be Alan," the Doctor said, stepping forwards and holding his hand to him.

"Yes," Alan replied, "And you are the famous Doctor who took my wife out though time and space when she was young."

"Yep," the doctor replied, "In the TARDIS." He pointed to the blue police box behind him.

"How could you fit in there?" Rani asked, looking at the box in puzzlement.

"Go and see." The Doctor opened the door and he and Heather stepped back.

Without another word, the kids ran into the TARDIS, followed by Alan and Sarah Jane and finally the Doctor and Heather.

The kids looked around in amazement as they walked around the counsel.

"After everything I've seen," Alan told Sarah Jane, "I'm not surprised it's better on the inside.

The Doctor, Heather and Sarah Jane just smirked at that comment.

After about ten minutes of looking around, it was finally time for Heather and the Doctor to go, standing outside the TARDIS, the Doctor pulled Sarah Jane into another big hug.

"Sarah Jane Jackson," he said, remembering the surname change, "I am so proud of you, keep up the good work."

"And good luck on your travels," Sarah Jane replied, before turning to Heather, "I might want to warn you," she told her, "I'm saying this because I care, your journey's are not going to last forever, but your life with the universe is never going to end, if you need me, find me, OK."

Heather smiled, "Sure, thanks.

The Doctor and Heather stepped into the TARDIS, standing back, the crew watched as the TARDIS slowly vanished.

"I sure do mean it when I said that life on earth can be an adventure too," Sarah Jane said, "Even in alien and normal ways."

Smiling, the group turned around and walked back inside, Sarah Jane smiled at the spot where the TARDIS had been before closing her back door.

* * *

A/N: There we go, the end, i said i would get the doctor in, and i used his 10th regeneration before he is my favourite. Heather McCrimmon is from the Doctor who adventures magazine comic stories, and she seems pretty cool. I got Sarah Jane and Alan married and everything, i hope you like it.

So, with the final time in this story.

so please read, review and enjoy.


End file.
